La vida de Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by CintiaSwanMasenCullen
Summary: La historia de la vida de Renesmee contada por ella y en la que se encuentra alguna que otra sorpresa¡¡Mal Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**La vida de Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

_**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones.**_

**Hola mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, soy mitad vampiro mitad humana y soy hija de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan Cullen pero le gusta que la llamen Bella, mi familia esta dividida por mis abuelitos Esme y Carlisle, Esme es muy cariñosa y maternal con todos, yo personalmente la adoro, mi abuelito Carlisle es digamos el "jefe" de nuestro aquelarre y también lo quiero un montón, luego están mis tíos Alice, que es un duendecillo muy activo y nervioso sobre todo si se trata de moda, centros comerciales, maquillaje, manicura, pedicura….de verdad a veces me pregunto si se le gastara algún día las pilas, a mi madre la lleva loca dado que a ella siendo humana no le gustaba la moda y todo eso que le chifla a mi tía Alice y ahora siendo vampira no es que halla cambiado mucho pero se tiene que aguantar, por que una de las cosas que caracterizan a mi tía Alice es que no da su brazo a torcer, es muy cabezona y si dice que se hace algo, se hace y punto, nadie la contradice, la verdad es que es pequeña pero cuando se enfada da miedo, ella tiene un don y es que tiene visiones sobre el futuro de la gente, a mi antes no me veía dado que mi vida esta ligada a los hombres lobo por lo menos eso es lo que dice ella, pero ahora ha perfeccionado su don y me puede ver si se concentra mucho; luego esta Jasper, que es pareja de Alice, él es rubio con los ojos dorados igual que toda mi familia excepto yo que tengo los ojos cafés igual que los tenia mi madre cuando era humana, mi madre dice que me parezco mucho a mi padre con el pelo broncíneo y algunos rasgos de la cara, mi padre dice que he sacado los ojos y boca de mi madre, la verdad yo me veo muy normal, yo no creo haber heredado la belleza de los vampiros aunque mi familia opina lo contrario, mi tío Jasper es tímido y reservado y digamos que es el mas "reciente" de la familia aunque ya se le hace mas fácil convivir con humanos dado que desde un principio tuvo que convivir con mi madre cuando era humana, aunque según él le costo bastante, y ahora tiene que convivir conmigo aunque dice que mi sangre no es tan apetitosa como la de un humano, imagino que será porque soy mitad vampira, mi tío tiene un don, el puede controlar los sentimientos y emociones de la gente, lo malo es que el también los siente y les suele afectar, luego esta mi tía Rosalie, ella es también rubia y se parece a una modelo, ella es mi madrina y es como una segunda madre para mi, yo la quiero mucho y ella es pareja de mi tío Emmet, el parece un gorila,¡¡ES ENORME!! y por supuesto es el que más fuerza tiene de la familia, el es muy gracioso y tiene una mentalidad de niño pequeño la cual no le corresponde con su cuerpo, el es moreno, y bueno luego esta mi padre Edward, el cual es muy sobreprotector pero lo quiero mucho aunque el sentido de privacidad no existe con él, pues el tiene el don de leer mentes y yo he tenido que aprender a bloquear mi mente aunque no lo controlo muy bien y alguna vez se me ha escapado algo y me he ganado una buena reprimenda, luego está mi madre Bella a la cual adoro y bueno ella tiene como don un escudo que puede poner sobre las personas que quiera, éste escudo frena el paso de cualquier don mental, por ejemplo el de mi padre, mi madre es la única a la que mi padre no puede leer la mente y eso ha sido siempre hasta cuando era humana, ella pensaba que era un bicho raro por el hecho de que mi padre no podía leerle la mente pero luego al convertirse en vampira se dio cuenta de que era porque tenia el don del escudo, y por último está mi Jacob aunque yo lo llamo Jake, él es mi imprimación, mi Sol en el que yo giro alrededor de él, mi vida, sin él yo no sería nada, no soportaría estar sin él, puedo asegurar que estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él y él lo esta de mí, lo sé y debo admitir que cuando me contó lo de la imprimación no me sorprendió mucho dado que ya había escuchado alguna que otra conversación a escondidas de mi familia y de la manada de lobos ,aunque mi familia se enteraba rápido de que los estaba escuchando así que puedo decir que la información que he conseguido a parte de lo que me contó Jake ha sido gracias a las conversaciones de los lobos, mí Jake, el pobrecillo estaba muy asustado por mi reacción aunque luego se sorprendió de que supiera tanto sobre la imprimación, le conté porque sabía lo que sabía y aseguro que ninguno de sus amigos lobos se enteraron de que los escuchaba a escondidas, soy cotilla, lo sé, pero es que no me gusta que la gente guarde secretos que tengan algo que ver conmigo y yo no me entere, también me dijo que mi padre no se alegraría mucho cuando supiera que ya sabía la verdad y fue cierto, cuando llegamos a casa no tardó mucho en enterarse leyéndonos la mente y si no me hubiese puesto en medio y mi madre y mis tíos no hubiesen parado a mi padre y tranquilizado por el don de mi tío Jasper, literalmente le habría arrancado la cabeza a Jake, según él era muy pequeña todavía, vale es cierto que sólo tengo 10 años de vida pero físicamente aparento 17 y mentalmente soy más madura que cualquier adulto, eso es lo que tiene ser mitad vampira mitad humana, al final mi padre lo acepto a regañadientes porque mi madre lo convenció y después de tres años de novios al fin Jake se decidió a pedirme matrimonio pero antes tuvo que pedirle consentimiento a mi padre, el cual acepto, al fin y al cabo se dio cuenta de que yo era feliz al lado de Jake y eso a él le bastaba, decidimos casarnos dentro de un año pensando que así Alice no nos agobiaría, pero nos equivocamos, aunque debo admitir que mi madre ya me lo aviso, mi tía estaba súper emocionada con el próximo acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo en la familia Cullen.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_¡¡Holaa chicass!!_

_Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia, se que es muy corto pero todavía tengo que adaptarme a ésto, sorry!! , y nada que espero que os guste y que bueno seáis buenas conmigo, que es mi primer fic jajaja: D_

_¡¡Chicas dejadme algún comentario para ver si os gusta o si tengo que cambiar algo, no sé, opinad!! ¿Ok?, dadle a ese botoncito de ahí abajo que no cuesta nada y quiero saber vuestra opinión…bueno,¡¡nos leemos pronto!!_

_¡¡Xao chicas!!_

_CINTIA!!! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Un Día Normal.**_

_**Hoy era lunes, digamos que es otro día normal, en estos momentos mi despertador estaba sonando y los rayos del Sol entraban por mi ventana incitándome a levantarme, y eso era algo de lo que no tenía ninguna gana de hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo porque sino me temo que no tardaría mucho mi tía Alice en presentarse en mi habitación para llevarme al instituto, sí habéis oído bien, yo voy al instituto y hoy comenzaban las clases de mi último curso, en realidad no llevaba mucho tiempo yendo al instituto, sólo un año, nunca había ido a la escuela debido a que llamaría demasiado la atención con mi prolongado crecimiento y luego estaban los temas de la sed y de mi don, antes me costaba un poco estar al lado de los humanos, su sangre olía muy bien, pero al final me acostumbre y lo supere hasta tal punto que ya paso del olor, mi abuelito Carlisle me ha hablado sobre eso y de que a él le pasa lo mismo, el olor de la sangre ya no le afecta y por eso no tiene ningún inconveniente en trabajar como médico en el hospital de Forks, él me ha dicho que le gusta ayudar a la gente y salvar vidas, eso es algo que admiro de él; y luego está lo de mi don, sí tengo un don, yo puedo mostrarles mis pensamientos a quien quiera, antes solo lo podía hacer si tocaba a alguien pero he practicado mucho y al final conseguí comunicarme con la gente sin tener que tocarla, pero eso era un inconveniente para poder estar con mis amigos pues liberaba mis pensamientos con demasiada libertad, al final mi familia me ayudo a controlarme y poner una barrera, aun así cuando me enfado o estoy muy nerviosa pierdo el control sobre ello y eso no era algo que me beneficiara; bueno, volviendo al presente, me levante de mi cama muy a mi pesar y me fui a tomarme una ducha de agua fría a ver si así me despejaba, cuando volví a mi habitación me extraño que mi tía Alice no estuviera ya eligiéndome la ropa que me iba a poner como todas las mañanas, eso era raro, demasiado raro, me estaba oliendo que el duendecillo de mi tía estaba tramando algo, bueno hoy tendría que elegirme yo la ropa, mejor , fui a mi placard, el cual era gigante, tenía de todo ahí dentro, imagino que no hace falta decir que eso era obra de mi tía Alice ¿no?, elegí unos jeans de pitillo, una camiseta de tirantes negra en la cual ponía con brillantina "Vampire x Wolf", personalmente me encantaba esa camiseta aunque tenía que esconderla porque sino mi tía Alice me la tiraría, de hecho ella estaba deseando pillarla para hacerlo, pues según ella no podíamos repetir ropa, cada día teníamos que vestirnos con ropa distinta, decía que había demasiada ropa para comprar en las tiendas como para repetir; me puse unas bailarinas negras y me peine mis rizos los cuales los he sacado de mi abuelito Charlie, el papá de mi mamá, luego salí de mi habitación y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras de la mansión, cuando baje estaban todos enfrascados en sus tareas, mi tío Emmet estaba jugando a la Xbox360, a un juego de coches junto con mi tío Jasper, al parecer iba ganando Jasper porque Emmet no parecía muy contento, le estaba dando a las botones del mando con demasiada fuerza, a este paso no tardaría en quedarse sin mando, mi tía Rosalie estaba leyendo la revista "Cosmopolitan", mi padre estaba tocando el piano, mi madre estaba leyendo su libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas" el cual estaba demasiado usado, mi padre le compro para su cumpleaños una nueva edición, pero al parecer a ella le gustaba ese, mi abuelita Esme estaba en la cocina preparándome mi desayuno el cual olía muy bien, sí yo cómo comida humana aunque también me alimento de sangre, digamos que puedo estar tranquilamente 2 o 3 semanas sin tomar sangre, pero de lo que si me alimento diariamente es de comida humana, al principio no me hacia mucha gracia pero luego le fui cogiendo el gustillo, mi abuelito Carlisle no estaba, así que imagino que ya se fue a trabajar, a la que no veía por ninguna parte era a Alice, eso no me gustaba, me dirigí al salón donde se encontraban todos excepto mi abuelita Esme que estaba en la cocina.**_

_**-¡Hola a todos! ¡Buenos días!-dije**_

_**-¡Hola cariño! ¡Buenos días!-dijo mi madre dándome un beso**_

_**-¡Hola cielo! ¿Has dormido bien?-pregunto mi padre**_

_**-Demasiado bien diría yo-dije y ellos me sonrieron**_

_**-¡HOMBRE! ¡Al fin te despertaste dormilona! ¿Porque no reemplazas a Jasper y juegas contra mí?, total queda una hora todavía para el instituto-dijo mi tío Emmet**_

_**-¡OYE! ¿Y a mí no me preguntas si quiero dejar de jugar?-le pregunto mí tío Jasper a mi tío Emmet **_

_**-¿Bueno que dices Nessie?-me pregunto mi tío Emmet pasando de lo que le pregunto mi tío Jasper**_

_**-¿Por qué? ¿Es que vas perdiendo tío Emmet?-le pregunte**_

_**-¡¡¡YOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡¡No, que va!!!-dijo mi tío Emmet**_

_**-¡¡¡Nooo, que va!!!-dijo mi tío Jasper con sarcasmo-Para tu información Nessie iba yo ganando-me dijo mi tío Jasper**_

_**-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!-dijo mi tío Emmet**_

_**-Sí, sí es cierto-dijo mi padre**_

_**-Tú no te metas "Eddie"-dijo mi tío Emmet sabiendo que a mi padre no le gusta que lo llamen así**_

_**-¡Emmet, no me llames así!-dijo mi padre enfadado**_

_**-Amor, ¡tranquilo!-le dijo mi madre a mi padre**_

_**-¡¡¡NESSIE!!! ¡El desayuno ya esta listo!-me dijo mi abuelita Esme desde la cocina**_

_**-Mira vamos a hacer una cosa-dijo mi tío Jasper –tú te vas a desayunar y ahora vienes a darle una paliza a Emmet, yo apuesto a que Nessie va a ganar, ¿quién está conmigo?-pregunto mi tío Jasper **_

_**-¡¡Yo!!-dijeron mis padres a la vez**_

_**Mi tía Rosalie estaba indecisa pues ella quería mucho a mi tío Emmet pero no era tan tonta como para apostar en contra mía, yo siempre ganaba a mi tío, y él, como no, se picaba.**_

_**-¿Y tu Rosalie? ¿Por quien apuestas?-le pregunto mi tío Jasper a mi tía Rosalie, mientras a mi tío Emmet se le dibujaba un puchero en la cara**_

_**-Apuesto por Nessie-dijo mi tía **_

_**-¿¿QUEEE??-chilló mi tío Emmet**_

_**-Osito, lo siento, pero sabes que Nessie siempre te gana, no soy tan tonta como para perder esta apuesta-le dijo mi tía**_

_**-¡¡¡Eso ya lo veremos!!!-dijo mi tío Emmet**_

_**-Nessie cariño, las tortitas se te van enfriar-dijo mi abuelita Esme llegando a donde estábamos nosotros**_

_**-¡Ya voy abue!-le dije**_

_**Y me dirigí a la cocina, las tortitas estaban ya encima de la mesa, tenían muy buena pinta, no tarde mucho en comérmelas junto con un zumo de naranja, todo estaba muy rico; me dirigí de vuelta al salón y allí estaba mi tío Emmet esperándome, comenzamos la partida y lo deje que fuera ganando como siempre hacia, mientras tanto los demás estaban animándome, al final gané a mi tío y él se enfurruñó.**_

_**-Nessie, quiero la revancha-me dijo mi tío**_

_**-Cuando quieras-le dije**_

_**-Bueno Nessie, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos al instituto-me dijo mi padre. Sí, ellos van conmigo al instituto, no sé si por matar el tiempo o porque todavía no se fían de mí.**_

_**-Si, oye tío Jasper ¿dónde esta la tía Alice?-pregunté**_

_**-Ehhhh….Ha salido-me dijo mi tío no muy convencido de lo que decía**_

_**-¿Cómo que ha salido? ¿No va a ir al instituto?-pregunté**_

_**-Se reunirá con nosotros a la salida-me dijo**_

_**Cogí mí mochila y me dirigí al garaje, yo todavía no tenía coche, así que me metí en el Volvo de mi padre junto con mis padres, mis tíos se subieron en el Jeep de mi tío Emmet, con esos coches llamaríamos demasiado la atención, pero ¡gracias a Dios!la gente ya nos conocía del curso anterior; minutos después ya estábamos en el aparcamiento de la escuela, nos bajamos del coche y yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba y al parecer mi familia no se dio cuenta, me giré y allí estaba ella, una mujer con la que no me llevaba muy bien.**_

"_**Leah"-pensé**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_¡¡Holaa Chicasss!!_

_Bueno aquí os traigo el segundo capi, no se si os gustará, por eso me gustaría que me dejaseis algún review, para así poder conocer vuestra opinión y saber si debo cambiar en algo, repito que es la primera vez que me pongo a escribir y sobretodo a publicarlo, bueno antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a __**lorenamtz**__ por agregarme a sus historias favoritas y también gracias a __**dime-chan**__ por su review, por cierto quería decirte que no era mi intención dejarte ciega con las letras de la historia pero es que todavía tengo que acostumbrarme, intentaré escribir más separado a partir del 4 capitulo, pues el 3 ya lo tengo escrito ¡¡Sorry!! ___

_Por favor denle al botoncito de ahí abajo y dejarme vuestra opinión, que no cuesta nada y así me ayudáis a mejorar, si lo hacéis os estaré muy agradecida ok?_

_¡¡Xao!! ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_CINTIA XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y la trama procede de mi imaginación. **_

_**Capítulo 3: Leah**_

_Allí estaba ella, la única mujer loba que existía en frente de mis narices, escondida entre los árboles, no sé cómo se atrevía a venir hacia aquí después de lo que pasó la última vez que nos encontramos, yo estaba celebrando mi cumpleaños con toda mi familia y amigos hasta que ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, yo por simple curiosidad acepté, así que dejé a Jake con Nahuel, otro híbrido como yo, y me fui al porche, ella estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando el gran estanque que teníamos en el jardín, el cual estaba rodeado de todo tipo de flores, todo ello obra de mi abuelita Esme, cuando Leah se giró, no tenía una cara muy amistosa que digamos, así que mis instintos hicieron que mi cuerpo se tensaran y mis instintos se agudizaran. Ella me empezó a decir de todo menos bonita, me dijo que yo era un bicho raro, que Jake no me quería y que la quería a ella, hasta que yo perdí el control de mi misma y me fui a abalanzar sobre ella para hacerla trizas, cuando de pronto unas manos heladas me cogieron por los brazos, era mi padre, al parecer ya se había enterado de toda la conversación y de lo que estuviera pensando Leah. Jake apareció en ese momento al lado de mi padre, al parecer también se había enterado de todo y no venía muy contento que digamos, taladraba con la mirada a Leah, sus ojos llameaban de la furia contenida; Leah al ver al lobo alfa así de enfurecido se convirtió en loba y se fue con el rabo entre las piernas._

"_Cobarde"-pensé_

_Jake se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y también se convirtió en lobo para seguirla, esa fue la última vez que la veía hasta ahora, pero algo había cambiado en ella, su olor no era el mismo, mejor dicho no olía, ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!! ¿Cómo puede una persona no oler? Eso era demasiado extraño._

_Le dije a mi familia que se fueran a clase, que ahora los alcanzaría, mi padre me miró y yo intenté aparentar normalidad, el me miró con una mirada que decía: "¿qué ocultas?", pero al final se fueron, y yo me dirigí, muy a mi pesar, a ver que quería esa loba engreída y caprichosa. Ella se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto y había desaparecido dirección al bosque, yo me interné en éste e intente buscarla pero no había rastro de ella, había desaparecido y no había ningún rastro de olor para poderla seguir ¡Qué extraño!, viendo que no podía hacer nada más, me dirigí otra vez al instituto corriendo, pues ya llegaba tarde._

_La mañana se pasó rápida y ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que fui a reunirme con mi familia a la cafetería, mi familia se hacía pasar por mis hermanos adoptivos para que la gente no sospechara, ésta estaba ya sentada en una mesa de la esquina, demasiado alejada de las demás, yo me senté con ellos y ni los saludé, iba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos, los cuáles no paraban de darle vueltas a lo que me hubiera querido decir Leah o al por qué me estaba espiando, se lo tendría que comentar a Jake, a lo mejor él sabía sus motivos, porque imagino que motivos tendría ¿no?._

_-Nessie ¿estás bien?-me preguntó mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos_

_-Ehhhhhh…..sí, sí, estoy bien-le dije_

_-¿Seguro?, cielo, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿verdad?-me dijo mi madre_

_-Sí mamá, pero no te preocupes que no me pasa nada-le dije_

_-De acuerdo cariño, te creo-me dijo mi madre mientras mi padre me miraba como diciendo "pues yo no te creo", pero no dijo nada._

_Salí de la cafetería y me fui a las demás clases restantes, pero yo aparentaba prestar atención en clase aunque iba sumida en mis pensamientos, la peor clase fue Biología pues la compartía con mis padres, ellos se sentaban detrás de mí y podía sentir sus miradas en mi cogote mientras yo intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero podía notar a mi padre intentar traspasar las barreras de mi mente, algo que no consiguió._

_Más tarde, me reuní con mi familia en el aparcamiento del instituto, el cual estaba abarrotado de alumnos que salían de las clases._

_-¡¡NESSIE!!-me llamó alguien, yo me giré para ver quién me llamaba y encontré a una de mis mejores amigas viniendo hacia mí._

_-Marie, ¿necesitas algo?-pregunté_

_-Sí, Nessie, quería preguntarte si este sábado querrías venir con nosotros a Port Angels, a una discoteca que hay allí, al parecer Clarisse dice que está muy bien-me dijo_

_-Bueno, tendría que preguntárselo a mis padres, pero por mí está bien, me apetece salir por ahí-le dije_

_-Tus padres parecen muy amables, seguro que te dejan, bueno, espero que me des la respuesta mañana ¿vale?-me dijo-Adiós Nessie, nos vemos mañana, que no se te olvide preguntárselo ¿eh?-me dijo creyendo que mis padres eran mis abuelitos y no las dos personas que me miraban desde atrás muy fijamente._

_-Adiós, Marie-le dije_

_Me volví, mis padres estaban esperando una respuesta o mejor dicho una pregunta._

_-¿Me dejáis ir el sábado a Port Angels?-les pregunté temerosa, aunque temía más a mi padre que a mi madre_

_-No sé, Nessie-dijo mi madre, mientras mi padre no dijo nada, éste me seguía mirando fijamente_

_-¡¡NESSIEEEE!!-chilló una vocecita que conocía perfectamente bien y de la que me había olvidado completamente con el jaleo de Leah y la salida a Port Angels, y a la que temía, pues sabía que algo se traía entre manos_

_-Dejaremos ésta charla para después-me dijo mi padre_

_-Nessie, tus padres aceptarán y yo te dejaré guapísima, como siempre, lo he visto-me dijo mi tía Alice señalando con un dedo su sien_

_-No estés tan segura-me dijo mi padre_

_-Tía ¿dónde has estado?-le pregunté curiosa _

_-Ehhhhhh…..vale Nessie, no te voy a mentir, he estado arreglando unas cosillas para tu boda-me dijo toda entusiasmada_

_-¡¡QUUUEEEEEEEEÉ!!-chillé, de tal modo, que la gente que había en el aparcamiento se giró para mirarme_

_-Tía, falta menos de un año para mi boda y no creo que sea tan urgente como para saltarse las clases, todavía queda mucho-le dije_

_-Nessie quiero que tu boda sea la mejor que se haya dado en este mundo, tiene que quedar perfecta ¡¡como que me llamo Alice!!-me dijo mi tía_

_-Tía…-empecé a decir pero ella me cortó_

_-No Nessie, no me discutas porque sabes que siempre sales perdiendo-me dijo levantando un dedo_

_-Ufffff……está bien-dije resignada pues no podía hacer nada_

_Me dirigí al Volvo de mi padre y allí me esperaba una charla pendiente._

_-Bueno ¿qué me decís? ¿Me dejáis?-le pregunté a mis padres_

_-Primero tengo que hablar con tu padre pero no te prometo nada-me dijo mi madre_

_-Está bien-dije sabiendo que a mi padre no lo iba a convencer, en eso era mi madre la mejor, ella era la única que lo podía convencer._

_Llegamos a la mansión y saludé a mi abuelita, al parecer mi abuelito aún no había llegado, subí las escaleras, me dirigí a mi habitación, la cuál era amplia, tenía unos grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz y que estaban cubiertos por cortinas lilas, las paredes eran de color melocotón y la colcha de la cama hacía juego con las cortinas, además tenía una estantería llena de peluches, los cuáles adoro, me encantan los peluches, enfrente de los ventanales tenía mi escritorio de madera de roble con mi portátil encima y mi cassete, al lado de éste tenía una pequeña estantería con CDs, aproveché el tiempo para hacer los deberes que me habían mandado y escuchar un poco de música, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había anochecido y era la hora de cenar, no tardaría en venir Jacob, él trabaja en el taller que Sam y algunos chicos de la manada montaron hace poco, él solía pasar todo el tiempo en mi casa, eran pocas las veces que iba a su casa, podría decirse que siempre ha vivido con nosotros, así que no tardaría en llegar para cenar. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, mi abuelita Esme ya me había puesto la cena en la mesa junto con dos o tres platos más a mi lado, eso era para Jacob, el comía mucho, demasiado diría yo; me senté y empecé a cenar cuando oí a mi tía Rosalie decir:_

_-Puaj ¡¡Qué asco!!, se nota que ya ha llegado el chucho_

_Mi tía Rosalie y Jake nunca se han llevado bien, me dirigí a la puerta para recibirlo y allí estaba mi vida, con ese cuerpo musculoso, esa piel morena, esa sonrisa blanca y brillante que lo caracterizaba pues los hombres lobo tienen la temperatura más alta que los humanos y yo también la tengo alta, pero no tanto como él ni como los humanos, sólo nos diferencian unos grados; cuando él me vio, me abrazó y me dio un beso tierno en los labios, me podría quedar basándolo toda la vida y nunca me cansaré, hasta que alguien carraspeo y nosotros nos separamos con desgana._

_-¡¡Chucho pulgoso!! ¿Quieres dejar respirar a mi sobrina?-dijo mi tía Rosalie_

_-¡¡Yo también me alegro de verte Barbie!!, y para tu información es mi prometida y la puedo besar cuando quiera-le dijo Jake divertido_

_-No mientras yo esté delante-dijo mi tía enfurecida_

_-Bueno, mejor vamos a cenar-dije intentando desviar el tema_

_-Sí, mejor, no vaya a ser que la rubia oxigenada se atragante con su lengua-dijo Jake riéndose mientras yo lo cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba a la cocina, mi tía sólo rugió._

_Nos sentamos los dos a cenar y él me estuvo preguntando sobre cómo me había ido el día, yo le conté todo menos lo de Leah, no me decidía hasta que le pregunté:_

_-¿Sabes algo de Leah?-pregunté como si no quiere la cosa_

_-¿De Leah?, no por qué-me dijo_

_-No nada-le dije_

_-Nessie, sabes que a mí no me mientes, te conozco demasiado bien ,¿qué te preocupa?-me preguntó_

_-Es que….-empecé a decir_

_-Nessie, llevo sin ver a Leah desde el día de tu cumpleaños, lo único que sé es que se fue y su hermano Seth me ha dicho que está demasiado feliz como para volver-me dijo un poco triste._

_¡¡Qué raro!! Si Leah está tan feliz ¿por qué me estaba espiando?, ¿por qué había vuelto? Y lo más importante, ¿cuál era el motivo de su felicidad?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_**¡¡Hola Chicas!!**_

_**Bueno aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, éste si que es un poquitín más largo que los anteriores jajajaja!!**_

_**Agradezco a **__gabi twirocker__** y a **__princess-vampire-dwyer __**por sus reviews, de verdad gracias de todo corazón, os agradezco cada palabra que me habéis puesto, ¡¡gracias!!.**_

_**También les agradezco por agregarme a sus historias favoritas, mil gracias.**_

_**Y todas las demás chicas que me leen y no me han dado sus opiniones, las animaría a que por favor me escriban su opinión dándole a ese botoncito verde que hay ahí abajo, ¿vale?, por favor, quiero saber si voy bien y si debo cambiar en algo.**_

_**¡¡Gracias!!, nos leemos pronto chicas, ¡¡xao!!**_

_**CINTIA!! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y ésta historia es inventada por mí.**_

_**Capítulo 4: La Push.**_

_Los días habían pasado volando y ya estábamos a jueves, sin embargo mis padres seguían sin darme una respuesta para poder salir el sábado con mis amigos a la discoteca "Blood of the night" que había en Port Angels, reconozco que el nombre no era lo más apropiado, pero yo quería salir y divertirme, en eso mi tía Alice me apoyaba e iba detrás de mi padre mandándole indirectas que estoy segura que pillaba, pero de las que pasaba totalmente, la verdad no sé como hacía para pasar de ellas, porque estoy segura que mi tía no solo se las lanzaba verbalmente sino también mentalmente; luego me veías a mí, los días anteriores de la semana, inventándome excusas para mis amigas, las cuales estaban un poco sorprendidas por la tardanza de mis padres en darme una respuesta; también estaba lo de Leah, no paraba de calentarme la cabeza para buscar repuestas, Jake estaba preocupado por el cambio de actitud que he tomado después de aquella conversación que tuvimos, según él estoy más callada y más pensativa, y tal vez sea por eso por lo que mis padres todavía no me han dado una respuesta, aunque mi madre lo haya convencido, mi padre a lo mejor me veía demasiado rara últimamente como para dejarme ir a una discoteca llena de humanos y en la que se me puede escapar mi don. Luego estaba mi tía Alice que no me dejaba tranquila con lo de la boda, era demasiado agobiante._

_Jake me había invitado el otro día a ir a la reserva de la Push y yo había aceptado, así que no tardaría en recogerme. Yo ya estaba arreglada y esperando en la puerta del porche cuando oí el coche de Jake por la carretera que conducía a la mansión._

_-Hola amor-me dijo besándome con ternura_

_-Hola lobito-le dije correspondiéndole al beso_

_-¿Estás preparada?, Emily nos está esperando con los chicos para comer_

_-Claro-dije entusiasmada_

_Jake me abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo me subí y él la cerró, para luego dirigirse al asiento del piloto y arrancar. No tardamos mucho en llegar, cuando entramos a la casa allí estaba toda la manada reunida menos Leah, no sé porqué, pero esperaba encontrármela ahí. Emily me recibió con mucho cariño, la verdad es que era una chica muy amable y en la que uno puede confiar, tenía un corazón de oro, ésta estaba embarazada de cinco meses, Sam estaba muy contento por ello, pues tuvieron problemas para poder tener hijos hasta que al final lo consiguieron, sería su primer hijo._

_Después de comer una comida deliciosa, de hablar, de contarnos chistes y de pasárnoslo bien, decidimos Jake y yo dar un paseo por la playa._

_Ya en ésta, mientras paseábamos por la orilla de la playa mojándonos los pies, estuvimos hablando de temas diversos pero sin mencionar nada de lo de Leah. Más tarde, Jake se tuvo que ir porque uno de los chicos lo necesitaba, él se rehusó a dejarme sola pero yo insistí que quería quedarme un poco más en la playa, así que él se fue no muy convencido._

_Yo me quedé sentada en la arena viendo a los niños jugar y disfrutar de los pocos días de calor que Forks ofrecía, estaba metida en mis pensamientos, como ya me era habitual hacer, pensaba en Leah hasta que escuché un ruido de ramas secas al pisar, giré mi cabeza y allí estaba ella, Leah estaba distinta a como la vi el lunes en el lindero del bosque del colegio, estaba más pálida, más débil, parecía enferma, y seguía sin tener ningún olor, esto era muy extraño._

_Me levanté de mi sitio en la arena y me dirigí con cautela a donde se encontraba ésta pues no quería que se fuera de nuevo, tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntarle; cuando me acerqué ella adivinó mis intenciones y como hizo el lunes, huyó, pero ésta vez no escapó de mí pues estaba demasiado débil, no se movía con la agilidad que caracteriza a los hombres lobo, en este caso mujer loba; me pregunto que le ocurrirá, esa duda me fue en parte resuelta cuando me sitúe detrás de ella y ésta se fue dando la vuelta lentamente, además de su pálida piel, su rostro demacrado y su debilidad, bajé la mirada hacia su estómago y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré un abultado vientre, el cual puedo asegurar al cien por ciento que no lo tenía el lunes._

_-Leah…-susurré sorprendida_

_-Nessie, ayúdame-me dijo con voz débil_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunté curiosa_

_-Nessie, yo…-empezó a decir, pero en ese instante se desplomó, yo como pude la agarre antes de que se diera contra el suelo, cuando mi piel hizo contacto con la suya me sorprendí de lo fría que estaba, esa temperatura no era normal en alguien como ella, claramente Leah necesitaba ayuda de un especialista y dadas las condiciones de ésta no podía llevarla a un hospital, el único que podía verla era mi abuelito, así que la cargué y lleve a Leah inconsciente en mis brazos.._

_Después de correr todo lo rápido que podía a mi velocidad vampírica, llegué a mi casa, me extrañó que no percibiera los olores de mi familia ni que escuchara ninguna conversación en el interior de la mansión._

_Abrí la puerta como pude con Leah en brazos y me dirigí con ella a mi habitación, la deposité en la cama y me fui a buscar a mi familia en la casa, después de varios minutos encontré una nota colgada en la nevera que decía:_

"_Querida Nessie:_

_Espero que no te importe que hayamos salido a cazar, te íbamos a esperar pero no sabíamos a qué hora ibas a volver y nosotros no aguantábamos más, lo siento cariño, te prometo que estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible._

_Con cariño, tu madre que te quiere,_

_Bella_

_P.D: Nessie cariño, si necesitas algo o hay alguna emergencia no dudes en llamarnos al móvil, ¿de acuerdo?, confío en que estás a salvo con Jacob y en que no va a haber ningún problema, nos vemos cielo."_

_Después de leer la nota comprendí que estaba sola, y que mi abuelito estaba de caza junto con toda mi familia, ¡¡yo estaba sola con Leah!! ¿Qué hago? No sabía si lo de Leah era grave y yo no tenía muchos conocimientos de medicina, sabía algo, fruto de los libros que me dejaba leer mi abuelito cuando yo era pequeña, pero no sabía lo suficiente; tenía que buscar la manera de hablar con mi abuelito, intenté llamarlo al móvil, pero no lo cogía, seguramente estaba demasiado inmerso en la caza como para darse cuenta de que su móvil sonaba, llamé a los móviles de los demás y ocurría lo mismo, no contestaban, ¡¡MADRE MÍA!! ¿Qué hago?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_¡¡Hola chicasss!!_

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el capítulo 4, sé que éste es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero es que estoy con los exámenes globales y no tengo mucho tiempo, os puedo asegurar que el 5 capítulo es más largo que éste, os lo aseguro porque ya lo tengo escrito jajaja._

_Bueno digo lo de siempre, ¡¡muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssiiiiiimassssssss graciasss!! a __**princess-vampire-dwyer**__, a __**gaby twirocker**__ y a __**Fraaaaan Cullen ! **__por sus reviews, de verdad me alegra mucho recibir comentarios, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, probablemente hayáis oído mucho esto, pero es la verdad, cada review que me mandáis me da más ánimos para seguir escribiendo y así sé en qué debo cambiar y todo eso, de momento creo que mi historia os gusta, a unos más que otros lógicamente :), eso me alegra mucho, así que por favor seguir mandándome reviews, cada palabra que escribís me alegra mucho el día, sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito verde que hay ahí debajo de la historia. ¡¡Animaos chicasss!! Quiero saber vuestra opinión ¿vale?_

_¡¡Xao chicass, nos leemos pronto!!_

_Con cariño:_

_CINTIA!! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y esta historia procede de mi imaginación.**_

_**Capítulo 5: Una noche de tormenta**_

_Ahí estaba yo, al lado de mi cama en la cuál estaba acostada Leah, ésta seguía como antes o diría que peor, estaba más pálida que un vampiro, si eso podía ser posible._

_Yo estaba esperando a que viniera mi familia y llamando de vez en cuando a cada miembro de ésta a su móvil, pero seguían sin cogerlo, yo cada vez me estaba desesperando más, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, pero Leah se veía peor a cada minuto que pasaba. Al final desistí de llamar, imagino que me llamarían ellos cuando vieran mis llamadas perdidas._

_Después de una hora, la cual pasó muy lenta, escuche la melodía de mi móvil, el cual me lo dejé abajo, en la encimera de la cocina; me levanté de mi asiento al lado de mi cama y me dirigí escaleras abajo, cuando fui a coger el móvil con toda la prisa que podía, tropecé con algo, no sé que era porque estaba todo oscuro, al parecer la luz se había ido debido a la gran tormenta que había, ¡¡genial!!, nótese el sarcasmo; me levanté del suelo y cuando fui a ponerme derecha, la rodilla izquierda me dolía al igual que el codo derecho y la espalda, creo que me clavé algo al caer pero no estaba segura de que fue, por si fuera poco el codo y la rodilla me sangraban bastante, fui a la cocina todo lo rápida que podía y cojeando, cuando llegué a coger el móvil, en ese preciso momento colgaron, ¡¡qué suerte la mía!!, miré en la pantalla de quién era la llamada perdida, ésta era de Jake, con las prisas me había olvidado de él, lo llamé y comunicaba, mientras tanto me fui a buscar una vela pues tenía que limpiarme la sangre de las heridas, mientras lo hacía tropecé de nuevo con lo que al parecer era la mesilla de café que había en el salón, esto es increíble, de todas las cosas que pude heredar de mi madre , tenía que heredar la torpeza de ésta, y no podía manifestarse en otro momento, no, tenía que ser ahora; cuando fui a abrir un armario y a coger una vela que mi abuelita Esme tenía guardada ahí, se me cayeron todos los libros que había guardados en éste encima de mis pies._

_-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!-chillé de dolor-¡¡Dios!! ¿¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí??-dije enojada_

_Me fui dolorida de vuelta a la cocina, desde luego ésta noche mis sentidos vampíricos no estaban bien pues conforme salía del salón, me di en la pierna izquierda con el piano de papá,¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡Esto es increíble!!-pensé. El dolor me hizo ver las estrellas, dolía demasiado._

_Cuando al fin llegué a la cocina, parecía que había vuelto de la guerra, estaba toda magullada, encendí la vela y cuando me estaba limpiando las heridas mi móvil volvió a sonar, fui a cogerlo con todo el cuidado que podía pues ya me temía a mí misma, en estos momentos es cuando entiendo cómo se sentía mi madre cuando era humana y era tan torpe que papá tenía que estar a su lado cada milésima de segundo._

_Miré mi móvil y era Jake:_

"_-¡¡NESSIE!!¿Estás bien?-me dijo desesperado"_

_-¡¡Pues la verdad, no!!, verás me he caído tropezando con algo que no sé que es, dado que la maldita luz se ha ido, a causa de esa caída me he hecho daño en la espalda y me he hecho sangre en el codo derecho y en la rodilla izquierda, luego me he ido a buscar una vela y por el camino me he tropezado con la mesilla de noche, luego al abrir el armario para coger la vela se me han caído todos los libros que habían guardados encima de mis pies, unos minutos después , cuando iba de vuelta a la cocina me he tropezado con el piano de papá y me he dado en la rodilla izquierda , anteriormente magullada, en serio, ¿¿a ti te parece que estoy bien??-le pregunté casi chillando pues estaba bastante enfadada por haber heredado la torpeza de mi madre, además, el dolor de las heridas no ayudaban en mi humor._

"_-Nessie cariño, tranquilízate, sólo llamaba para saber porque te habías ido sin despedirte de la reserva, te he estado buscando durante bastantes horas hasta que se me ocurrió llamarte, pero comunicabas, hasta ahora que lo has cogido-me dijo"_

_-Ahh…sí, es que tenía prisa…-dije, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si se enteraba de lo de Leah_

"_-Nessie, sé que me ocultas algo, ¿qué pasa?-me dijo"_

_-Nada, de verdad, solo que mis padres se han ido a cazar-dije_

"_-Nessie déjame decirte que mientes igual de mal que tu madre, voy a ir para allá, no quiero que estés sola con ésta tormenta después de todo lo que me has contado, además, ¿por qué tenías tanta prisa?, que yo sepa no tenías nada que hacer-me dijo Jake"_

_-¿Qué? ¿Con ésta tormenta? ,Jake de verdad, no es necesario que vengas, estoy bien…-dije pasando de la pregunta_

"_-¿Que estás bien?, Ness eso no es lo que me has contado antes, al parecer te has magullado bastante-me interrumpió"_

_-Jake, de verdad, no pasa nada-dije_

"_-Nessie amor, no me discutas, voy a ir para allá y punto-me dijo"_

_-Jake, déjame decirte que cada vez te pareces más a mi tía Alice, no es bueno que te juntes tanto con ella-le dije_

"_-Jajaja-se río histéricamente-Ness, voy a ir para allá, y no te preocupes por mí, soy mitad lobo, ¿recuerdas?-me dijo riéndose"_

_-Sí, como para olvidarlo, al parece la cabezonería es propia de los hombres lobo-dije_

"_-No, la cabezonería es sólo mía, jajaja-dijo riéndose"_

_-Muy gracioso Jake, pero de verdad, no te molestes en venir, vas a coger un resfriado-le dije intentando convencerlo._

"_-Jajaja, Nessie, no te preocupes por mí, de verdad, tengo bastante pelo como para resfriarme, pero ¿por qué estás tan empeñada en que no vaya?-me dijo con un deje de sospecha en su voz"_

_-No, por nada, simplemente no quiero que te resfríes-dije_

"_Ya, bueno Nessie, voy a ir, y me da igual lo que digas, nos vemos cariño, ah y por favor no te muevas mucho, jajaja-me dijo riéndose", al parecer le hacía gracia mi torpeza, la cual seguramente le recordaba a cuando mi madre, su mejor amiga, era humana._

_-Adiós-dije antes de colgar_

_Me llevé mi móvil conmigo mientras me dirigía arriba, a mi habitación, para ver como estaba Leah, ésta seguía muy pálida, me senté al lado de mi cama, esperando oír el timbre de la puerta para bajar y abrir, pero en vez de eso escuché unos pasos en el pasillo, ¿quién sería?, me levanté con cuidado, pues la rodilla y el codo aún me dolían, caminé despacio y cojeando por mi habitación hasta que percibí el olor que venía del pasillo, era Jake, corrí como pude a la puerta de mi habitación para cerrarla y evitar que viera a Leah, pero llegué tarde, Jake ya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación con la mirada pasando de Leah a mí, y así varias veces._

_-Jake, ¿cómo has entrado?-le dije para que desviara la vista de Leah._

_-Tengo las llaves, ¿recuerdas?-me dijo-Nessie, veo que eres igual de torpe que lo era tu madre, jajaja, ahora en serio, ¿qué hace Leah en tu cama, inconsciente?-me preguntó muy serio _

_-Ehh...pues verás, cuando estaba en la playa, me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba, resultó que era Leah y fui hacia ella, fui con cuidado para que no se escapara como hizo el lunes, y cuando me acerqué a ella me pidió ayuda en el momento en que se desmalló, yo la traje aquí para que la viera mi abuelito, pero me he encontrado con que se ha ido de caza con mi familia, los estoy llamando pero ninguno coge el móvil, Leah está cada vez peor y ¡¡yo no sé qué hacer!!-dije muy rápido sin pararme a respirar_

_-A ver, para y respira, ¿cómo que la viste el lunes?-me preguntó serio_

_-Ehh...Sí, la vi en el lindero del bosque que da al aparcamiento del instituto y...-empecé a decir nerviosa pero Jake me cortó_

_-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-me dijo enfadado_

_-Porque tenía miedo de tu reacción-dije-por favor Jake, perdóname-supliqué llorando_

_-Ya, Nessie, tranquila-me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente-sabes que no puedo estar enfadado contigo por mucho tiempo_

_-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?-le dije_

_-¡¡Por supuesto que te perdono!!-me dijo dándome un beso tierno en los labios_

_-Jake, cuando vi a Leah en el lindero del bosque del instituto, estaba perfectamente, pero no tenía ningún olor, eso era muy raro, pero cuando la he visto hoy estaba muy pálida y débil, estaba mejor a como está ahora, y al parecer está embarazada, y eso me preocupa puesto que el lunes no se le notaba y un embarazo no avanza tan rápido-le conté_

_-Esto me suena familiar-dijo más para sus adentros, pero yo lo había escuchado perfectamente._

_-Tenemos que localizar a mi familia, sobre todo a mi abuelito Carlisle-le dije._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y yo solo me divierto con ellos, éstos forman parte de mi historia, la cual procede de mi imaginación.**_

_**Capítulo 6: Sorpresa**_

_Jake y yo seguíamos en mi habitación, cada uno sentado a cada lado de mi cama en la que se encontraba Leah, ésta no estaba bien, cada vez estaba más blanca y no sé si eso sería posible, pero su blancura ya pasa el tono de blancor que suele tener un vampiro, y eso era preocupante; Jake y yo hemos estado probando en llamar a mi familia para ver si alguno lo cogía, pero seguían desconectados._

_Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y yo estaba cansadísima, así que Jake bajó a la cocina e hizo café para mí y para él, Jake no quería que me moviera de mi sitio, pues la tormenta seguía y la luz no había vuelto, y él decía que era demasiado patosa, además, las heridas y los golpes aún me dolían, claramente mañana no iba a ir al instituto, estaría demasiado cansada y eso sin contar cuando llagará mi familia, ¡¡ufff…!!, creo que necesitaré otro café._

_-Nessie, amor, ¿quieres irte a dormir, y si ocurre algo o llega tu familia, te aviso?-me dijo Jake abrazándome por detrás y besándome el cuello._

_-No, quiero estar despierta-le dije cogiendo sus manos de mi cintura_

_-Jajaja, eso si lo consigues-me dijo riéndose_

_-Muy gracioso, ¿es que tu no tienes ni una pizca de sueño?-le pregunté_

_-Pues sí, una pizca-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona-pero recuerda que soy medio lobo y suelo trasnochar bastante, jajaja _

_-Te puedo asegurar que lo de que eres medio lobo no lo olvido, ni yo ni nadie de mi familia, sobretodo mi tía Rosalie-le dije_

_-Jajaja cierto, ella y yo tenemos algún tipo de conexión muy fuerte, jajajaja-me dijo sin parar de reírse_

_-Ohhh sí, menuda conexión, jajaja, mejor que no te oiga, jajaja-dije con sarcasmo y riéndome también; luego me sentí mal conmigo misma por estar riéndome mientras Leah estaba en ese estado, así que volví a llamar a mi familia y seguían sin contestar._

_Más tarde, a las cuatro de la madrugada, Jake chilló mi nombre, al parecer alguien de mi familia había cogido el teléfono, "¡¡aleluyaaa!!"pensé, corrí a su lado y lo cogí de sus manos rápidamente._

"_-¿Nessie?-preguntó mi padre"_

_-¡¡Papá!!, menos mal que te oigo, ¿por qué me dice mamá en la nota que me dejó, que si hay alguna emergencia os llame al móvil, si luego no lo cogéis hasta ahora? ¡¡Me he pasado toda la tarde llamándoos y no lo cogíais!!-le dije rabiosa_

"_-Hija, tranquilízate, ¿qué ocurre para que estés a ésta hora levantada? ¿qué es tan urgente?¿y qué hace Jake contigo a las cuatro de la madrugada?-me preguntó"_

_-Papá, es Leah-le dije_

"_-¿Leah?-me preguntó sorprendido-¿La misma Leah Clearwater que vivía en la reserva? ¿la Leah mujer loba?-me preguntó, al parecer no se lo creía"_

_-Sí papá, hablamos de la misma Leah-le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco_

"_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ella?-me preguntó curioso"_

_-Papá prefiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos, cuando lleguéis os lo muestro todo, pero necesitamos al abuelito urgentemente, Leah no está bien, cada vez está peor, y después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado hasta que al fin nos hemos puesto en contacto con vosotros…-le conté, pero él me cortó_

"_- Ness cariño, lo siento, pero es que no nos hemos dado cuenta del teléfono hasta ahora, en fin, no te preocupes ya vamos todos de camino, llegaremos a casa muy pronto, nos vemos cariño- me dijo mientras en el otro lado del aparato escuchaba el aire correr"_

_-Bye, papá-le dije y colgué el móvil_

_Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que mi familia llegara, así que me dirigí a mi asiento a seguir esperando sentada, Jake miraba fijamente a Leah, sabía que ella era una de sus mejores amigas, pero después de que Leah se enfrentara a mí el día de mi cumpleaños, digamos que no la perdonó y que dejaron de hablarse, Leah permaneció un tiempo en la Push y después se fue, pero Jake no la vio desde que habló con ella después de nuestro enfrentamiento, Leah seguía siendo su amiga y se notaba que se preocupaba por ella, su cara dibujaba perfectamente ese sentimiento de preocupación; de pronto Jake se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente y junto su mirada con la mía mientras al mismo tiempo se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, claramente estaba muy preocupado por Leah, yo le correspondí con mi mejor sonrisa._

_De pronto algo frío me toco la mejilla, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al parecer me había quedado dormida, estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Jake mientras este me abrazaba, al parecer el me había cogido para que estuviera cómoda, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba mi madre con mi padre revisando a Leah, pues él tenía su carrera de medicina aunque no ejerciera._

_-Nessie cariño, ¿estás bien?-me dijo mamá_

_-Sí yo estoy bien, pero Leah no -contesté_

_-Cielo no te preocupes por Leah, ella ahora está en manos de tu padre hasta que llegue tu abuelo-me dijo mamá_

_-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunté curiosa_

_-Jajaja, se han quedado atrás, tu padre y yo somos más rápidos, ¿recuerdas?-me dijo mi madre divertida_

_Eso es cierto, mi padre siempre ha sido el más rápido de la familia, y mi madre, bueno, ella sigue siendo una neófita, o eso creo, el caso es que los neófitos, que son los vampiros recién convertidos, tienen más fuerza, más velocidad, en resumen, tienen los sentidos vampíricos más desarrollados, pero conforme van pasando los años, digamos que éstos van bajando de intensidad hasta llegar a un punto que es el normal entre los vampiros, no, creo que mi madre no es una neófita, pero al parecer conserva todos los sentidos igual de desarrollados que un neófito. Yo también conservo todos éstos sentidos bastante desarrollados, igual que mis padres._

_Mi padre estaba bastante preocupado por Leah y mi madre también lo estaba, aunque no pude preguntar el porque de esa preocupación, dado que en ese instante la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, y hay apareció de golpe todos los que faltaban._

_-Joooo…, Bella, Edward, eso no vale, no es justo que seáis más rápidos que cualquiera de nosotros, ¡¡injusticia!!-se quejó mi tío Emmet haciendo un puchero_

_-Ohh, vamos osito, no te quejes, tu eres el más fuerte de la familia-le dijo mi tía Rosalie, consolándolo_

_-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!, Bella también me gana en eso, no me queda nada-dijo mi tío Emmet con mucha tristeza y con la cabeza baja_

_-Oh vamos Emmet, siempre que quieras te puedo dejar ganar-le dijo mi madre divertida_

_-Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero-dijo mi tío con otro puchero_

_-Bueno ya, Emmet acepta de una vez que Bella es mil veces mejor que tu y punto-interrumpió mi tía Alice_

_-¡¡Eso es imposible!!, nadie es mejor que el gran Emmet-dijo mi tío sacando pecho_

_-Jajaja, claro, claro, pues al parecer si que hay alguien que lo es, por ejemplo, ¿Bella?-dijo mi tía Alice como si fuera lo más obvio- Ahora cambiando de tema, Nessie, me puedes explicar que narices ha pasado en el salón, parece que ha pasado un tornado por el-me dijo mi tía curiosa _

_-Ehhh.. pues-balbuceé notando como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y me ponía colorada_

_-Nessie es un poco patosa como ya sabéis jejeje así que sin luz en la casa ya os podéis imaginar jejeje-les dijo Jake riéndose sin parar a mi familia; "Ohhh, gracias Jake por decírselo, ahora tendré a mi tío Emmet mofándose de mí cada vez que me vea" pensé._

_-JAJAJAJAJA….ya sé a quien se parece Nessie de los dos-estalló mi tío Emmet señalado a mis padre, los cuáles estaban en un rincón de la habitación, pues Leah ahora estaba siendo revisada por mi abuelito_

_-No me digas más, ¡¡a Bella!!-dijo mi padre, lo cuál provocó que mi madre se girara a verlo un poco enfadada por conspirar en contra suya-Cielo, no me mires así, sabes perfectamente que la torpeza la ha heredado de ti-le dijo mi padre con cara de inocente, mi madre bajó la cabeza, estoy segura que si fuera humana ahora mismo estaría más roja que un semáforo, eso es algo que también he heredado de ella, la capacidad de ruborizarme de esa manera._

_-Claro Edward, pero no le eches toda la culpa a Bella, seguro que cuando tu eras humano también eras torpe-le dijo mi tía Alice_

_-Seguro, pero no tanto como ella-dijo mi padre, mi madre levantó la cabeza y le volvió a mirar, ésta vez muy enfadada-Ohh, vamos cielo, no te enfades, pero es que tu de humana eras demasiado patosa y eso no lo puedes negar-le dijo mi padre abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en la cabeza_

_En ese momento mi abuelito se separó de la cama y se dirigió a nosotros_

_-¿Cómo está Leah?-preguntó mi abuelita Esme por todos_

_-Ella no está bien, necesita urgentemente una transfusión de sangre-dijo mi abuelito_

_-Pero ella está embarazada, ¿cierto?-le pregunté_

_-Sí-contestó_

_-¿Y?-le alentó a seguir mi madre_

_-Lo que Leah lleva en sus entrañas, claramente no es humano-dijo._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**¡¡Holaaa!!**_

_**Bueno aquí está mi capítulo 6, no sé al final como me habrá quedado pues éste me ha costado un poquito hacerlo jajaja ,por eso me gustaría que me dejarais un review dándome vuestra opinión, sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito verde de ahí abajo, ¿OK?.**_

_**Bueno tengo que agradecer de todo corazón a **__JavixCullen __**por su review y decirte que ya tienes aquí el capítulo, sorry! no actualicé antes porque no lo tenía acabado jejeje; y mil gracias a los que me han añadido a sus favoritos, ¡¡GRACIASSS!! Jajaja**_

_**Bueno espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia jejeje :D**_

_**Xao, ¡¡nos leemos pronto!!.**_

_**CINTIA! XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es inventada por mí.**_

_**¡¡Holaa!!**_

_**Espero que os guste este capítulo, Leah ya cuenta lo que le a pasado jejeje, no soy muy mala ¿no? No os he hecho esperar mucho jejejeje, no ahora en serio, estoy un poco triste y agobiada con los exámenes finales **__**L**__**, pero lo que más tristeza me da, es que en el capítulo anterior solo he recibido un review y de verdad, me da por pensar que no os gusta, le agradezco a **__gaby twirocker__** por su review, y decirte que todo lo que me preguntaste se te aclara en este capi jejeje, ahora por favor, para levantarme el ánimo dejadme reviews ¿vale?, quiero saber vuestra opinión, cuantos más reciba, lógicamente, intentaré actualizar antes ¿ok?, bueno creo que ya esta todo dicho jejeje, espero que disfruten del capítulo, xao, ¡¡nos leemosss!!**__**J**__**.**_

_**CINTIA!! XD**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Capítulo 7: Confesiones de una loba**_

En estosmomentos me encuentro en la cafetería del instituto junto con mis tíos, en la mesa faltaban mis padres, los cuales se encontraban en casa junto con mis abuelitos Esme y Carlisle cuidando de Leah, la cual llevaba ya una semana sin despertar, yo había desistido de decirles a mis padres si me dejaban ir a la discoteca con mis amigas, cuando un día mis padres me dijeron que si que podía ir, pero yo les dije que ya no hacía falta, que mis amigas lo habían cancelado por mi culpa, por no darles una respuesta rápido, además, yo no tenía ganas, no sabía cuando iba Leah a despertar y tenía curiosidad de todo lo que le había pasado.

A Leah la podría cuidar perfectamente sola mi abuelita Esme, pero, mi tía Alice hace pocos días tuvo una visión en la que Leah despertaba y probablemente fuera hoy, mi tía no estaba muy segura, además, era muy raro que pudiese ver el futuro de Leah, pues ella es una mujer loba, y mi tía no puede "ver" a los hombres lobo, así que por eso , mis padres no habían venido al instituto y mi abuelito tampoco había ido al hospital, quería revisarla cuando despertara.

Pasaron las horas, y por fin llegó la hora de salir, así que me fui al aparcamiento del instituto, allí se encontraban todos mis tíos, excepto Jasper, eso me extrañó, él nunca se separaba de mi tía Alice.

-Tía, ¿dónde está el tío Jasper?-le pregunté.

-Se ha tenido que ir antes a casa; Leah se ha despertado y digamos que no ha despertado con muy buen pie-me dijo mi tía Alice.

-¡¡Vaya!!, ni estando enferma le cambia el humor-le dije con cara de asombro.

Me subí en el Porche amarillo de mi tía, a ella le encantaba su coche, dice que no lo cambiará nunca, al menos no de marca ni de color, aunque sí de distintos modelos de Porches, decía que el coche le trae recuerdos de cuando mi madre era humana, y mira que es raro que no cambie su coche, todos los Cullen cambian sus coches cada año, aunque debo de admitir que a mi padre también le pasa algo parecido a lo que le pasa a mi tía, con su Volvo plateado.

Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos, mi tía corría demasiado, al igual que toda mi familia, debo admitir que a mí también me gusta la velocidad, probablemente lo haya heredado de mi padre puesto que a mi madre, cuado era humana no le gustaba la velocidad, aunque ahora siendo vampira su gusto a cambiado.

Entre al garaje y allí estaba la moto de Mí Jake, eso quería decir que seguía en casa.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de la entrada mi abuelita Esme se me abalanzó encima para darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal el día en el instituto?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Aburrido, como siempre-contesté con pereza.

-Bueno cariño, no te preocupes, por cierto, los demás están arriba en tu habitación, pero al parecer Leah sólo quiere hablar contigo y con nadie más-me dijo mi abuelita.

-¿No ha dicho nada?-le pregunté.

-No cielo, sólo quiere hablar contigo, ella no quiere ni que Jacob esté presente-me dijo con cariño.

Subí las escaleras junto con mi abuelita y mi tía Alice, entré en mi habitación y allí estaban todos reunidos, Leah estaba en mi cama tendida, a ésta en cuanto me vio se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, Jake estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama y cuando me vio, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso muy dulce en los labios.

En la habitación se formó un silencio muy incómodo, Leah tenía la cabeza baja, no me miraba a los ojos, y yo por mi parte solo la observaba a ella.

-¿Puedo hablar con Nessie, a solas?-preguntó Leah con voz débil; me extrañó que me llamara así, rara vez lo hacía, ella solía llamarme por mi nombre completo.

-Sí, por supuesto, pero recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, tienes que cuidarte-le dijo mi abuelito a Leah- bueno, nosotros nos vamos de caza para darles un poco de intimidad, volveremos pronto, pero os daremos el tiempo suficiente para que podáis hablar tranquilas, ¿vale cariño?-me dijo mi abuelito

-Sí, gracias abu-le dije dándole un beso en su fría mejilla.

Todos se despidieron y salieron, pero mi abuelito se quedó en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación esperando a que Jake se moviera de mi lado.

-Jacob, vamos-le llamó mi abuelito

Este dudo un poco, pero al final me dio otro beso en los labios, se despidió de Leah y se fue abajo, él no tenía el oído tan agudizado como mi familia, así que no se enteraría de la conversación que se dé en mi habitación.

Nos quedamos solas, me senté en la silla que había al lado de mi cama y después hubo un silencio muy incómodo, al parecer ninguna sabía como empezar, Leah parecía que quería decir algo, pero no se decidía, así que fui yo la que rompí aquel silencio.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le pregunté.

-Sí, gracias-me dijo con esa voz débil que tenía en estos momentos.

-Leah…-empecé a decir, pero me cortó.

-Nessie, lo primero que quiero pedirte es disculpas, disculpas por como me porté contigo el día de tu cumpleaños, disculpas por como te he tratado todos estos años, te pido de todo corazón que me perdones, yo….debo admitir que estaba…celosa, celosa porque tu tenías a alguien que te quería y yo no, lo siento, perdóname…-me dijo con tristeza pero mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, claro que te perdono Leah, yo sé que tu eres muy buena persona y que te gusta proteger a tus seres queridos, sé que no lo haces con mala intención, pero los celos pueden llegar a ser muy malos-le dije.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso te pido perdón…-me dijo.

-Y….¿quién es el padre?-pregunté vergonzosa.

Ella me miró un buen rato y me dijo:

-Es una larga historia, pero te puedo contar lo más importante-me dijo y al ver que yo no decía nada, continuó hablando-Verás, cuando me fui de aquí el día de tu cumpleaños, me dirigí a la reserva, estuve allí un tiempo, pero no quería encontrarme con Jake y mucho menos contigo, estaba muy enfadada o mejor dicho….muy celosa, así que me fui, corrí sin rumbo, hasta que me dí cuenta de que estaba en Nueva York, decidí quedarme por allí, sabía que en Nueva York no os iba a ver, pasaron los días y las noches, las cuáles me las pasaba en discotecas bebiendo y olvidándome de todo, en una de éstas conocí a un chico, éste era hermoso, tenía una belleza sobrehumana, en cuanto lo miré a los ojos violetas que tenía, todo lo que había a mi alrededor desapareció, él era como un imán para mí, en fin no sé como explicarlo, pero supe que me había imprimado, pasó el tiempo y nosotros éramos muy felices, mi hermano Seth me llamaba para convencerme de que volviera pero yo le decía que era muy feliz y que no iba a regresar, eso era algo que no tenía planeado para nada, así que yo seguí con él, un día yo me decidí a decirle lo que era, puedo decir que se lo tomo bien, él también me contó lo que era, un vampiro, lo cual me sorprendió, no aparentaba serlo, ni tampoco olía como ellos, me dijo que tenía dos dones, lo cuál es raro, me dijo que podía cambiar su aspecto a su antojo, y el otro don era que podía camuflar su olor o los olores que había a su alrededor, lo acepté, todo gracias a la imprimación. Un día me dí cuenta de que estaba embarazada y de que no era normal, pues ya se me notaba un poco, así que decidí buscar ayuda, el único que me vino a la mente era tu abuelo, él ya había tratado con el embarazo de tu madre, así que pensé que podría ayudarme; me dirigí de vuelta aquí, a Forks, sin decírselo a él, no sabía si lo aceptaría, así que vine aquí en avión, pues ya no podía transformarme, no sé por qué; te vi en el instituto, pero en cuanto te diste cuenta de mi presencia, huí, no sabía que decirte, yo ya no tenía nada en contra, ya no estaba celosa de ti, pues yo ya tenía a alguien a quien querer; lo mismo ocurrió en la playa, pero yo estaba más débil, así que me alcanzaste y el resto ya lo conoces.

Me quedé asombrada, las palabras no salían de mi boca, hasta que al final conseguí preguntar:

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

Ella dudo un poco, pero me contestó:

-Daniel.

-¿Por qué no emites ningún olor?, eso es algo que me extrañó la primera vez que te vi-le pregunté.

-Sí, es cierto, yo también me dí cuenta, al parecer mi hijo tiene el don de su padre-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero no le pregunté nada más, aunque una pregunta estaba en mi mente, ¿cómo será el embarazo que "casi" mata a mi madre, que era humana, en una loba?.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews, reviews, reviews….**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si tenéis alguna duda, alguna idea o algo que queráis sugerirme para la historia, ya sabéis, dejadme un review y yo lo leeré, ¿vale?, ahora si, me despido…**

**Xao!! Nos leemos!!**

**CINTIA!! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaa!!!**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo ocho y sorry por la tardanza!!, pero es que he estado con exámenes y todavía me falta uno de matemáticas el lunes, pero bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo ¿vale? espero que os guste y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, éstos son: **iris, gavy twirocker y JaviXCullen** ,mil gracias por sus reviews de verdad; bueno ahora os dejo con la historia ¿ok? Nos leemos abajo jejeje…XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Capítulo 8: Exámenes.**_

Hoy comenzaba otro nuevo día, otro día monótono y rutinario, la diferencia es que hoy tenía exámen de literatura y de gimnasia, dos exámenes que estaba segura de que aprobaría, para el exámen de literatura me ayudaron mis padres a prepararme, ellos eran los que más sabían de libros de toda la familia, y aunque no lo crean, también me he preparado el exámen de gimnasia, sé que soy medio vampira y que por ello tengo ventaja sobre los humanos, pero adivinen a quien le hacía ilusión ser mi entrenador personal, efectivamente, a mi tío Emmet, ¡¡cómo no!! nótese el sarcasmo.

Los exámenes eran los finales del trimestre, eso quería decir que la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tenía muchas ganas de que llegara esa fecha tan señalada, me gustaba por el ambiente de paz que se respiraba en mi familia, en Nochebuena siempre nos juntábamos todos, y "todos" quería decir hombres lobo y vampiros, pero bueno, ahora mismo me tenía que presentar al exámen de literatura y debo admitir que estába un poco nerviosa.

Cuando entré a clase y me senté en un sitio el profesor entregó los exámenes; pasó una hora y entregué el exámen, fui de las últimas en entregar; luego me dirigí a la cafetería a reunirme con mi familia, el exámen de gimnasia lo tenía después; mi familia estaba reunida en la mesa simulando que comían.

-¡Qué Nessie! ¿Estás preparada para el exámen?-me dijo mi tío Emmet cuando me senté.

-Sí, tío-le contesté.

-¡Mi sobrina va a batir el récord del instituto!, pero Nessie déjame aconsejarte algo-me dijo mi tío muy entusiasmado.

-¿Qué quieres aconsejarme tío?-pregunté.

-Nessie, te aconsejo que cuando corras no dejes de respirar-me dijo con una risita.

-¿Qué?, tío ¿te has fumado algo? Yo no dejo de respirar cuando corro-contesté con la sangre en las mejillas.

-Oh sí, sí que lo haces, si no, ¿por qué te mareabas cuando entrenábamos?-me dijo divertido mientras los demás de reían.

-Pues….puede que por un bajón de tensión ¿no?, a los humanos les pasa mucho-dije intentando convencerlo.

-Sí claro, pero da la casualidad de que TÚ, no eres humana-dijo lo último en un susurro para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Soy mitad humana, tío-dije rodando los ojos.

-Sí, y también mitad vampira-dijo mi tío con un deje de sabelotodo.

"Pues por eso lo hago" pensé "si no aguantara la respiración, no soportaría el olor de la sangre humana de mis compañeros".

-Nessie, hija- "Upss, creo que mi padre me ha escuchado"-hija tienes que respirar, sólo nosotros podemos dejar de respirar dado que no lo necesitamos, pero tú eres mitad humana y necesitas respirar, sólo puedes dejar de respirar por un tiempo más elevado que cualquier humano, pero ese tiempo no abarca toda la hora de gimnasia-me dijo mi padre preocupado.

-Pero papá….-protesté.

-No Nessie, yo sé que tu tienes mucho autocontrol en ti misma,no va a pasar nada, prométeme que respirarás cuando corras-me dijo mi padre.

-Sí papá, lo prometo-le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco-ahora cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está Leah?.

-Ella está mejor cariño, ahora mismo se ha quedado con tu abuela-me dijo mi madre con cariño.

-Tu abuelo Carlisle nos quiere explicar cuando lleguemos a casa, una teoría que tiene sobre este tipo de embarazos en una mujer loba-me dijo mi padre.

-Ah, pues estoy deseando saber cuál es-dije-bueno, yo me voy que tengo un exámen que hacer-dije despidiéndome.

-Vale Nessie, recuerda lo que te he dicho, no te olvides de respirar, ¡¡HURAA NESSIEE!!-me gritó mi tío Emmet mientras yo agachaba la cabeza avergonzada de camino a la puerta de salida de la cafetería, todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando, a mí y a mi tío.

Mientras salía, vi que mi tía Rosalie le dio una colleja a mi tío, el cual casi se estampa contra la mesa, mientras mi madre le reprendía:

-Emmet, ¡¡cállate!!, ¿no ves que me la avergüenzas?.

Me dirigí al gimnasio del instituto, allí me puse el chándal del colegio en los vestuarios y salí fuera a las pistas de atletismo, donde ya había unos pocos reunidos, éstos estaban calentando así que yo también empecé a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!-me dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y encontré a la chica que más aborrezco del instituto, Vanessa junto a su grupito de presumidas.

-¡Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte!-le dije con sarcasmo.

-Bien por ti, porque a mí no me alegra ni una pizca-me dijo señalando con dos dedos una cantidad pequeña.

-¿Es que te has creído que me alegra verte? No me alegra para nada, oye porque no mejor me dejas calentar tranquila y tu te vas a limarte tus uñas-le dije.

-Ja, que te lo crees tú guapita de cara, paro mira yo se de alguien que sí que necesita limarse las uñas y muchas cosas más, ¿te lo digo?, ¡¡TÚ!!-me dijo señalándome con el dedo a la vez que sus amigas se reían.

"Te aconsejo que no te oiga mi tía Alice" pensé.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó mi amiga Marie que venía acompañada por mi otra amiga Clarisse. Ambas se situaron a mi lado.

-¡Pero mira quiénes son! Las amigas de la "bicho raro"-dijo Vanessa.

-No me hagas decirte lo que eres tú, ¡pija!-le dijo Marie gritándole lo último.

-¡Chicos, empecemos! Poneos en los puestos de salida y salid en cuanto dé la señal-dijo el profesor llamando nuestra atención.

Nos colocamos en los puestos de salida y por desgracia me tocó al lado de Vanessa, ella me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y el profesor dio la señal, salimos disparados.

"Nessie respira" me recordé "Cierto, ya se me había olvidado".

Vanessa y yo íbamos corriendo hasta que ella me dio un empujón, yo trastabillé y me caí encima de una chica que iba a mi lado, en ese momento me dí cuenta que Vanessa siguió corriendo y ni me miró. "¡¡Pija!!" pensé.

-¿Estás mal o qué te pasa?-me gritó la chica.

-Lo siento, yo no quise… lo siento, ¡de verdad! yo…-me callé porque en ese momento me vino el olor de la sangre de esa chica.

"¡Oh Dios, no! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, ¡deja de respirar Nessie!" me dije en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó el profesor.

-¡No, no estoy bien!, estoy sangrando por culpa de ésta-dijo la chica señalándome con el dedo.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Cullen?-me preguntó el profesor.

Yo no podía hablar, estaba aguantando la respiración como podía, pero su sangre me llamaba, olía deliciosamente y tendría que saber mucho mejor. "Pero Nessie en qué piensas, ¡te tienes que largar de aquí y rápido!" me dijo mi conciencia.

Así que sin decirle nada al profesor, me levanté como pude y ahí me dí cuenta de que el tobillo me dolía una barbaridad, "¡¡Oh, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?!! pensé.

Me fui como pude de ahí (con mucho dolor) mientras el profesor me llamaba, pero yo pasé de él. Me fui al bosque, allí me senté al lado de un árbol y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, pasaron los minutos y de pronto me vino un olor dulzón que reconocería al instante, "tía Alice" pensé.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?-me preguntó con cariño.

-Seguramente ya lo habrás visto-le dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Sí, es cierto, y también he visto que te has hecho daño en el tobillo-me dijo apartándome un mechón de pelo de los ojos y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja.

-Eso es lo de menos-le dije.

-Nessie, no ha ocurrido nada, te has sabido controlar ¿cierto? Y en cuanto a que no te duele, eso no es verdad, te duele y mucho-dijo mi tía-será mejor que te lleve a casa para que te vea Carlisle-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Nos dirigimos a su coche y luego nos dirigimos a casa, de camino le pregunté a mi tía:

-Tía, ¿mi padre se ha enterado de lo ocurrido?-le pregunté atemorizada.

-Ehhhh….Pues probablemente sí, Nessie-me dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo que probablemente sí?-le pregunté.

-Ya sabes cómo es el don de tu padre, lee la mente de todos los que estén a kilómetros a la redonda, ¡¡no me extraña que esté tan loco!!-dijo mi tía con una risita.

"Perfecto" pensé.

-Tía, aquí la única loca que hay eres tú-le dije rodando los ojos.

-¡¡Lo sé!!, ¿a que es genial?-dijo soltando las manos del volante y aplaudiendo alegremente.

-¡¡Tía, el volante!!-grité.

-Tranquila Nessie, lo tengo todo bajo control-me dijo volviendo a poner las manos en el volante.

"Estaba claro que mi tía quería matarme de un susto" pensé.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews, reviews, reviews…**

**Si queréis dejarme algún comentario, idea, opinión… ya sabéis, un review y yo lo leeré y contestaré ¿ok?**

**Xao, ¡¡nos leemos!!**

**Cintia!!XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa!!**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo nueve, agradezco mucho a **gavy twirocker, Fraaaaan Cullen! **y **JaviXCullen** por sus reviews, en serio, cuando los leo me alegra mucho el día, mil gracias por escribirme todas esas palabras y me alegra mucho que os guste mi historia, thank you!!**

**También gracias a los que me han añadido a sus historias favoritas,¡¡ muchas gracias !! XD**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Capítulo 9: Visión.**_

Llegamos a casa en un tiempo récord, entré y me dirigí al salón, mi tía Alice se dirigió escaleras arriba a velocidad vampírica y desapareció en cuestión de segundos; en el salón estaba Leah recostada en el sofá, al parecer mi abuela se encontraba en la cocina cocinando algo, lo sabía porque la casa olía a comida humana, jejeje, no aguanto a ver la cara de mi familia, sobretodo de mi tío Emmet, cuando vean que la casa entera se había impregnado del olor a…¿sopa de ajo? Jejeje ¡¡que irónico!! Jejeje, sí, definitivamente estaba deseando verle la cara a mi tío, jejeje.

-Hola Leah, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Mejor Nessie, gracias-me contestó.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, en serio, me encuentro perfectamente, no me duele nada, la única diferencia es que cada vez estoy más gorda-me dijo con una risita, pero al parecer yo seguía con cara de preocupación porque ella estiro su brazo y me cogió la mano-Nessie, por favor, no te preocupes, estoy bien ¡¡de verdad!!, además, te veo así y me pongo peor, anda alegra esa cara ¿si?, hazlo por mí-me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Yo no aguanté más y me abalancé a ella para abrazarla con mucho cuidado, ella al principio dudó un poco pero luego me empezó a acariciar el pelo con su mano, era rara la temperatura que tenía pues estaba acostumbrada a que su piel casi quemara como la de mi Jake.

-¡¡Vaya, vaya, parece que hay dos personitas reconciliándose!!-canturreó mi tía Alice mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Al parecer mi tía había vuelto y yo casi ni me enteré, estaba bastante pendiente del abrazo como para darme cuenta.

-Bueno Leah, un pajarito me ha dicho que te encuentras mejor ¿cierto?-le preguntó mi tía.

-Cierto Alice, ¿por?-preguntó Leah con curiosidad.

-Y tu embarazo va muy rápido ¿cierto?-le siguió preguntando mi tía Alice, pasando de lo que Leah le pregunto, la verdad yo también tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que estuviera tramando mi tía.

-Pues sí, es cierto, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntó Leah.

-Pues porque necesitamos hacer una cosa "muy" importante-dijo mi tía recalcando la palabra "muy" y volviendo a dar pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía.

Yo miré a Leah a la vez que ella me miraba a mí preguntándonos porque estaba así de loca mi tía, aunque pensándolo mejor lo de loca era muy normal en ella.

-¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante?-preguntamos las dos a la vez mirando a mi tía.

-¡¡IR DE COMPRASSS!!-chilló mi tía muy ilusionada.

Leah y yo nos volvimos a mirar pero esta vez con terror en los ojos.

-¿A que es genial Leah? Necesitamos muchas cosas para el bebé y para ti, y todo eso lo vamos a conseguir hoy, lo he visto-dijo mi tía señalándose con un dedo la sien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Leah que al parecer estaba en shock.

-Eso que te he dicho ¡¡NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS!!-volvió a chillar, mientras aplaudía y saltaba por toda la habitación.

De pronto mi tía se quedó quieta y rígida, eso lo conocía muy bien, mi tía estaba teniendo una visión. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté:

-¿Qué pasa tía?-le pregunté.

En ese momento mi abuelita entró al salón atraída por la pregunta que formulé.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-me preguntó.

-Tía Alice está teniendo un visión-le dije.

En cuanto terminé de decirle eso, mi tía salió de su visión y por unos momentos vislumbré en su cara preocupación pero luego la cambió a una alegre.

-Bueno Leah, ¡¡vámonos de compras!!-le dijo mi tía a Leah, la cual había salido de su estado de shock y ahora estaba mirando a mi tía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Espera un momento tía, ¿qué has visto?-le pregunté.

-Nada Nessie, no he visto nada-me dijo con cara de inocente.

"¡¡Claro y yo me lo creo!!"pensé.

-Sí tía, sí que has visto algo, lo sé, ¡¡no me mientas!!-le dije enfadada.

-No he visto nada de importancia Nessie-repitió pero ésta vez la pille echándole una mirada a mi abuela, la cual volvió a desaparecer del salón.

-Nessie, es mejor que te prepares a las preguntas que tiene tu padre sobre lo ocurrido hoy en el instituto mientras Leah y yo nos vamos de compras-me dijo mi tía.

"Ufff…¿por qué mi padre tenía que tener ese don? a veces era muy útil, pero otras no lo era tanto" pensé.

-¿Qué? ¿Nessie qué a ocurrido en el instituto?-me preguntó Leah.

-Nada, no ha ocurrido nada-le dije.

-Cierto, no ocurrió nada, pero ya sabes como es tu padre-me dijo mi tía con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé-dije con un suspiro.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos-dijo mi tía.

-¿No me puedo ir con vosotras?-le dije.

-No Nessie, tú te quedas para hablar con tu padre, además, tengo planeado ir mañana de compras contigo por cosas de tu boda, no creerás que se me ha olvidado ¿verdad?-me preguntó.

"Eso esperaba" pensé.

-Vamos Leah-le dijo mi tía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del sofá.

En ese momento entró mi abuela seguida de toda mi familia, yo no los miré, estaba de espaldas a ellos mientras me ruborizaba, la verdad no sabía porque lo hacía, esto de parecerme a mi madre era frustrante.

-Luego os cuento-le dijo mi tía Alice a toda mi familia.

"O sea que si que había algo que contar, ¿qué me estaba ocultando mi tía?, ¿qué había visto?" pensé.

-Bueno Leah y yo nos vamos de compras-anunció mi tía Alice a toda mi familia.

-Oh no, de eso nada querida, Leah tiene que comer-dijo mi abuelita trayéndole rápidamente un plato de sopa de ajo a Leah.

-Esta bien, cómete eso y nos vamos-dijo mi tía con cara de asco.

-¡¡Puaj!! ¡¡Qué asco!!-soltó mi tío Emmet de golpe, yo me giré para mirarlo y teníais que haber visto la cara de asco, o mejor dicho repulsión que tenía, yo me tapé la boca con la mano para no reírme.

-Y encima es de ¡¡ajo!!, mamá sabes que el ajo me mata-siguió hablando mi tío con un puchero en su cara y la mano izquierda en su corazón mientra miraba a mi abuela.

Esta vez una aguanté más y me partí de la risa a la vez que lo hacía mi familia, todos excepto mi padre que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en mí y en mi tobillo, el cual todavía me dolía, sin duda mi padre intentó traspasar la barrera que había puesto en mi mente, yo baje la cabeza volviéndome a ruborizar.

En eso Leah terminó de comerse la sopa y mi tía la arrastró fuera con cuidado, mi abuelita Esme las siguió y la escuché decirle a mi tía que volvieran pronto que mi abuelito quería contarnos su teoría y que tenían que hablar toda la familia.

Yo mientras tanto estaba evitando la mirada de mi padre, así que decidí irme a mi habitación a hacer algunas tareas que tenía pendientes de la escuela, cuando pasé con cuidado por delante de mi padre vi que me seguía con la mirada, yo me fui escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi habitación.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que escuché unos golpes en mi puerta.

-Pasa-dije.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y allí apareció mi padre, cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Qué quieres papá?-le pregunté.

-Nessie, tenemos que hablar-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Te has enterado, ¿verdad?-le pregunté.

-Sí, me he enterado de lo ocurrido en el instituto y también de lo de tu tobillo-me dijo señalando mi tobillo con un dedo.

-No es nada papá-le dije.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, hija te lo has torcido y al parecer te has hecho un esguince-me dijo.

-No, que va, no me he hecho nada, ¿ves?-le dije moviendo el tobillo para que viera que no era nada, pero un dolor muy intenso me atravesó la zona herida y al parecer se me notó en la cara.

-Ay Nessie, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?, te pareces mucho a tu madre-me dijo suspirando-Nessie, túmbate en la cama mientras yo voy a por unas vendas, ahora vuelvo.

Yo hice lo que me dijo y él no tardó en llegar con unas vendas, me examinó el tobillo y a velocidad vampírica me lo vendó.

-¡¡Ya está!!, ahora cuéntame lo ocurrido hoy en el instituto paso a paso, Nessie-me dijo.

Yo decidí que lo mejor sería decírselo con mi don, así que me concentré en él y le mostré todo lo que había ocurrido hoy en el instituto, paso a paso como el me había pedido.

-Así que te caíste por culpa de esa tal Vanessa, ¿no?-me preguntó después de que terminara de mostrarle todo.

-Sí-contesté.

-Bien, hablaré con tu abuelo para que vaya a hablar con tu profesor de gimnasia y con el director si hace falta para que te repita el exámen, no dejaré que mi niña suspenda gimnasia por culpa de esa….-dijo mi padre sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para llamar a Vanessa.

-Vale papá, por cierto ¿sabe mamá algo de esto?-pregunté.

-No cariño, no le he dicho nada pero tarde o temprano se lo tendré que decir, creo que sospecha algo-me dijo en un susurro.

-Jajaja, vale papá, pero por favor no le digas lo de mi "autocontrol"-le dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Nessie cariño, quiero que te quede claro que no ha pasado nada, te supiste controlar, ¿vale?-me dijo.

-Pero casi pasa papá-le dije agachando la cabeza ruborizada.

-Pero no pasó nada hija-me dijo mi padre levantándome la cara con un dedo en la barbilla y mirándome a los ojos-prométeme que no le darás más vueltas en la cabeza, ¡¡prométemelo!!.

-Lo prometo-le dije.

-Bien, ahora descansa un poco, cuando venga tu abuelo te llamo, ¿vale cielo?-me dijo

-Sí papá-le dije.

-Por cierto, tu tía Alice me las va a pagar-me dijo cuando ya estaba en la puerta preparado para salir de mi habitación.

-¿Mi tía? ¿por qué?-le pregunté curiosa.

-Por esconderme lo de tu esguince y no curarte antes-me dijo.

-Ah eso… a lo mejor se le ha olvidado, sabes que cuando hay compras de por medio se le va la cabeza-le dije.

-Sí, bueno, de todas formas hablaré con ella, ahora descansa cielo, nos vemos luego-me dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yo me recosté en la cama y no tardé mucho en dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews, reviews, reviews,…..**

**Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, duda, opinión, algo que queráis que añada en la historia….lo que queráis, escribidme y yo lo leeré encantada, ¿ok?,**

**Xao, ¡¡nos leemos!!**

**Cintia!!XD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa!!**

**Aquí os traigo el capítulo diez de mi historia, muchísimas gracias a **_gavy twirocker_** por su review y por estar siempre ahí apoyándome, ¡¡muchas gracias guapa!!, y nada gracias a los que me han añadido a sus historias favoritas y a las alertas, gracias de todo corazón, y a ver si os animáis y me dejáis un review por favor, quiero saber si os gusta mi historia o si tenéis alguna duda, no se lo que vosotros queráis contarme, pero enserio me encanta que me mandéis reviews, éstos me alegran mucho el día cuando los leo, de verdad; bueno os dejo ya con el capi, que me enrollo hablando y no paro jejeje…**

**¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Capítulo 10: Conversaciones escuchadas.**_

Me desperté sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla en la cual yo estaba en el bosque, sola, todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso hasta que oí pasos detrás de mí, yo preguntaba quién era y nadie me contestaba, tenía mucho miedo así que eché a correr y a correr todo lo que podía hasta que una ráfaga de viento me paso por el lado y de pronto una silueta negra estaba frente a mí, no podía distinguir quien era, todo estaba muy oscuro, de pronto escuche su voz melodiosa que me sonaba mucho pero no me acordaba de qué, éste me preguntaba si me acordaba de él, que él si que se acordaba de mí, y en cuanto se iba acercando para que lo pudiera ver mejor, me desperté.

Me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj de mi mesilla, sólo había pasado media hora desde que me dormí, por lo que mi padre todavía no había venido a despertarme.

Me fui al lavabo a lavarme la cara del sudor que me provocó la pesadilla y me dirigí fuera del pasillo, en el pasillo se oían las voces de mi familia, al parecer estaban todos hablando en el salón, caminé despacio por el pasillo pues el tobillo todavía me molestaba y tampoco quería hacer ruido, me asomé por la barandilla de las escaleras para poder escuchar mejor, al parecer estaba toda mi familia excepto mi abuelito que todavía no había vuelto del hospital, mi tía Alice también había vuelto del centro comercial, y había vuelto demasiado pronto por cierto, eso era demasiado raro, pero bueno eso es lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos; la puerta del salón estaba cerrada pero aun así yo podía oír la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro, me senté en la escalera y de pronto una mano me toco el hombro, yo ahogue un grito, me giré y era Leah, ésta me había dado un susto de muerte, estaba híper ventilando del susto, yo me puse un dedo en la boca para que entendiera que no hiciera ruido, Leah, que por cierto estaba enorme, se sentó a mi lado en la escalera.

-¿Qué haces?-me susurro curiosa.

-Escuchar la conversación que tiene mi familia en estos momentos-le susurre.

-Pues creo que en eso te puedo ayudar bastante-me susurró.

Yo la miré curiosa, no sabía de qué hablaba, ella me miró y me dijo:

-Sí, gracias al don de mi hijo no nos van a descubrir por nuestro olor, así que solo hay que guardar silencio-me susurró.

Cierto, ya no me acordaba, si hubiera seguido aquí sin Leah a mi lado, mi familia no hubiera tardado en descubrirme.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿por qué habéis venido tan pronto del centro comercial? Eso es muy raro en mi tía-le susurré.

-Ahh… ella estaba muy rara, no sé, parecía que quería volver a casa los más pronto posible, así que sólo me he comprado un poco de ropa premamá y alguna cosilla para mi bebé, pero no mucho porque no sé si será niño o niña-me susurró.

-Ahh… ¡¡qué extraño!!, bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos a escuchar que dicen, en silencio, ¿vale?-le susurré.

-SÍ, yo también tengo mucha curiosidad, ya te he dicho que hoy Alice ha estado muy rara, pero yo tengo que bajarme más abajo, yo no tengo tu oído Nessie-me susurró con una sonrisa.

Leah bajó con cuidado las escaleras y se sentó más abajo, yo me dispuse a escuchar:

-Entonces ¿esa a sido tu visión Alice?-le preguntó mi padre a mi tía.

-Sí, pero ya os digo que no tengo idea de quién es…. iba cubierto con una capucha…. no le pude ver la cara…. pero sé seguro que es un vampiro por su forma de moverse-dijo mi tía Alice, que al parecer estaba buscando en sus visiones para descubrir algo más.

-No te preocupes cielo, lo descubriremos-le dijo mi tío Jasper.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo descubriremos, descubriremos quien está rondando por nuestro bosque-dijo mi tío Emmet.

-Sí hermano, pero tranquilo-le dijo mi padre.

-Temo por Nessie-dijo mi tía Rosalie.

-Oye rubia de bote, a Nessie no le va a pasar nada-dijo Jake.

Esperen un momento, ¿cómo que Jake? ¿Jake estaba ahí dentro? Y ¿por qué mi tía temía por mí?, me fijé que Leah se giró para mirarme sorprendida, creo que ella tampoco se esperaba que Jake estuviera ahí dentro, yo seguí escuchando:

-Oye chucho sarnoso, como me vuelvas a llamar así, te parto las piernas, te arranco la cabeza de un tirón, te aplasto todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, luego quemo los restos y yo bailaré alrededor de la fogata, feliz de haberme librado de un chucho sarnoso y maloliente como tú-le dijo mi tía Rosalie bastante cabreada.

-Jajaja, sabes perfectamente que eso no lo harás porque no quieres que Nessie te odie por el resto de la eternidad, barbie-le dijo riéndose.

-Ja, yo de ti no me fiaría mucho-le dijo mi tía con un bufido.

-¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡Parad ya los dos, por el amor de Dios!! ¿Es que no veis que estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi hija?-les gritó mi madre histérica.

-Lo siento-dijeron los dos arrepentidos.

-Bien, creo que ésta conversación la seguiremos cuando llegue vuestro padre, ¿vale hijos?-dijo mi abuelita.

-Sí Esme, pero de esto ni una palabra a Nessie, ¿está claro?-preguntó mi madre.

-Sí, Bella-contestaron todos a la vez.

-Bien, no quiero que se preocupe de algo innecesario-dijo mi madre.

"¿INNECESARIO? ¿cómo puede ser algo innecesario si temen por mi vida? ¿qué me están ocultando?" pensé bastante enfadada.

Me levanté de las escaleras y me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación, estaba muy enfadada, mis ojos llameaban de la furia y de la ira que sentía en mi interior, ¿por qué me ocultaban cosas?, ya me ocultaron una vez lo de la imprimación y lo tuve que descubrir yo sola, y ¿ahora qué? ¿está sucediendo lo mismo? ¿por qué no confiaban en mí? ¿y Jake? Él sabe de lo que va todo esto y seguramente si se lo pregunto no me dirá nada, además de que mi padre se enteraría.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, con la cabeza agachada y mis manos en ésta, pensando en todo esto, con una furia que me comía por dentro y con la sangre que me hervía, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a mi puerta, yo no me inmuté ni dije nada, así que la puerta se abrió.

-Nessie, soy yo, Leah, ¿puedo pa..?-dijo parando de pronto.

-Nessie, ¿pero qué? ¿lo estás haciendo tú?-me preguntó con un tono de sorpresa en la voz.

Yo levanté la cabeza sorprendida por su tono de voz, ¿qué era lo que yo estaba haciendo?, de pronto, todos los muebles de mi habitación, excepto la cama que era donde estaba sentada yo, cayeron del techo al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Yo estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión y Leah estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Eso lo has hecho tú?-volvió a preguntar Leah muy sorprendida.

Yo seguía sin hablar, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para eso, de pronto apareció toda mi familia en mi habitación.

Toda mi familia se quedó parada, con la cara igual de sorprendida que Leah, pero mi familia era por ver la habitación así de desordenada, con todos los muebles en el suelo.

-Nessie, cielo, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-me preguntó mi madre después de salir del estado de sorpresa.

Yo no contesté, no podía, no me salían las palabras.

-Nessie amor, ¿qué ha pasado?, Leah ¿qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Jake al ver que no contestaba, pero al parecer Leah estaba igual que yo.

-No puede ser-dijo mi padre sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-le preguntó mi madre desesperada.

-Nessie… Leah ¿es eso cierto?-preguntó mi padre.

Leah sólo asintió.

-¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA EDWARD?!!-chillo mi tía Rosalie desesperada.

-Sí Edward, ¿qué pasa?, Nessie no está cogiendo buen color de cara que digamos-dijo mi tío Emmet.

-Sí Esward, está muy pálida-dijo mi abuelita.

-Es que…-empezó mi padre.

-Es que ¿qué?-preguntó Jake que estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Te lo diría si no me interrumpieras-le dijo mi padre.

-Según los pensamientos de Leah, Nessie emm…. Nessie puede hacer… levitar objetos-dijo mi padre sin creérselo.

-¡¡¿¿QUEEEÉ??!!-chillaron todos los miembros de mi familia sin parar de mirarme sorprendidos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews, reviews, reviews,…..**

**Chicas/os tengo una pregunta que haceros, qué queréis que sea el hijo de Leah, ¿niño o niña?, espero vuestra respuesta ¿ok?, bueno ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda, opinión, algo que queráis que meta en la historia, lo que sea, dejadme un review con lo que queráis decirme y yo lo leeré encantada, ¿vale?.**

**Ahora me despido con un mordisco jejejeje.**

**Xao!! ¡¡Nos leemos!!**

**CINTIA!!XD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaa!!**

**Aquí os traigo el capítulo once, gracias a **_aizen63_**, **_gaby twirocker, JaviXCullen _**y a **_KithyCopher_** por sus reviews y por haber contestado a la pregunta que hice, gracias, creo que ya se lo que va a ser el hijo de Leah jejeje **

**Ahora os dejo con la historia, ¡¡nos vemos abajo!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Capítulo 11: Descontrol.**_

_-Según los pensamientos de Leah, Nessie emm… Nessie puede hacer… levitar objetos-dijo mi padre sin creérselo._

_-¡¡¿¿QUEEEÉ??!!-chillaron todos los miembros de mi familia sin parar de mirarme sorprendidos._

_Después de haber escuchado ese grito por parte de toda mi familia, yo salí de mi ensimismamiento y me fije en sus caras, todos estaban sorprendidísimos, pero yo seguía muy cabreada con ellos y eso no se me iba a olvidar, no es justo que me mientan en algo tan importante como lo es mi vida, no era justo que mi vida corriera peligro y ellos no me lo contaran porque mi madre creía que era INNECESARIO preocuparme, definitivamente estaba muy cabreada y no se si el enfado se me ira tan fácilmente, notaba mi sangre, otra vez, hirviendo en mis venas y una furia que me recomía por dentro, mientras tanto estaba ausente de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en mi habitación._

_-¿Qué has dicho Edward?, porque me parece que no he escuchado bien-le dijo mi madre a mi padre mirándolo fijamente._

_-No amor, has escuchado perfectamente, al parecer nuestra hija está desarrollando el don de la telequinesia-le dijo mi padre._

_-Pero eso es muy raro-susurró mi tía Rosalie._

_-Sí, además, estás diciendo que ¿Nessie tiene dos dones?-le preguntó mi tío Emmet a mi padre._

_-Eso parece, pero el de la telequinesis no lo tiene aun muy desarrollado-dijo mi padre._

_-Pero, ¿por qué no lo he visto antes?-dijo mi tía Alice triste y un poco frustrada._

_-Creo que no lo has visto porque al parecer, este nuevo don a salido a la luz por un ataque de ira, no era premeditado, Nessie no sabía que iba a pasar-dijo mi padre._

_-¿Un ataque de ira?-pregunto mi madre._

_-Sí-respondió mi padre._

_-¿Y porque ha tenido ese ataque de ira?-volvió a preguntar mi madre._

_-Estoy intentando averiguarlo, pero no consigo saber que piensa, y Leah parece que sabe algo porque me esta escondiendo una parte de sus pensamientos pensando en canciones y en libros, ¿cierto?-le pregunto mi padre a Leah._

_De pronto noté como mi tío Jasper me mandaba oleadas de tranquilidad, pero éstas no me hacían ningún efecto, estaba muy enfadada, y la sangre cada vez me hervía más._

_-Yo… emm… no… no se nada-dijo Leah balbuceando._

_-Chicos, Nessie está muy enfadada en estos momentos y no consigo tranquilizarla-dijo mi tío Jasper empezándose a enfadar debido a que no me podía controlar._

_-Nessie, cariño, cielo ¿por qué estás tan enfadada?-me preguntó mi madre._

_Yo no podía hablar, tenía la mandíbula apretada, así que me concentré en mi madre y le dije por medio de mi don de siempre:_

"_Creo que eso deberías saberlo, ¿no?"_

_-No cielo, no sé el motivo de tu enfado-me dijo._

"_Sí lo sabes, TÚ, precisamente TÚ, lo sabes perfectamente"_

_-Nessie yo no…-empezó a decir mi madre._

"_¡¡NO PIENSES QUE TE VOY A EXPLICAR MIS MOTIVOS, PORQUE NO VA A SER ASÍ!!"_

_De pronto todos los muebles volvieron a despegarse del suelo, poco a poco, hasta permanecer en el aire, pero después de uno minutos empecé a sentirme mal, me empecé a marear y todo se puso oscuro, lo último que noté es que decían mi nombre y que Jake me cogía y me tumbaba en su regazo._

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

_Me sentía débil, muy débil y cansada, entreabrí los ojos y pude notar que estaba en mi habitación, acostada en mi cama, terminé de abrir los ojos y vi a Jake dormido en un sillón que había a mi lado, su mano estaba sujeta a la mía, yo apreté su mano y el lo notó al instante porque saltó del sillón y me miró fijamente._

_-¡¡Nessie amor!!, ¿cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó acariciándome la mejilla con su mano, me encantaba que me acariciara, ¡¡lo amo !!._

_-Débil y cansada-contesté._

_-Nessie amor, sabemos ya todo lo que ocurrió, el porqué de tu enfado-me dijo._

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-pregunté, pero de pronto me vino a la mente un nombre… Leah._

_-Ha sido Leah, ¿verdad?-le pregunté._

_-Sí, pero no te enfades con ella, ella sólo quería que tu te pusieras bien, además, intentó por todos los medios esconderlo pero ya sabes como es Edward-dijo rodando los ojo._

"_Perfecto, ahora todos saben que estuve espiando" pensé._

_-Nessie, no tienes de que preocuparte, no te va a pasar nada, confía en mí, confías en mí ¿no?-me preguntó con esos enormes ojos negros clavados en mí, yo no podía resistirme a esa mirada._

_-Sí, por supuesto que confío en ti, pero me cabrea que me mientan, que no me cuenten algo tan importante, es mi vida Jake ¿entiendes?, tengo derecho a saber que la acecha-le dije._

_-Sí Nessie, lo sé, y créeme que yo te lo diría todo, pero Bells me da mucho miedo, ya sabes como es tu madre cuando se enfada-me dijo riéndose, yo no pude resistirme a su risa y también me reí._

_-Sí, lo sé-dije riéndome._

_-Nessie créeme, no te va a pasar nada, ¿vale amor?-me dijo acercándose más a mí._

_-Vale-dije atrayéndolo más a mí y besándole en los labios._

_En ese momento escuché que alguien carraspeaba y nosotros nos separamos rápidamente. Era mi madre._

_-Nessie el desayuno está listo-dijo mi madre con voz fría y salió inmediatamente sin decir nada más, creo que estaba cabreada, y si ella estaba cabreada entonces mi padre… no quiero ni pensarlo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-le pregunté a Jake._

_-Dos días-me contestó._

_-¿He desperdiciado dos días de mi vida echada en esta cama?-le pregunté con cara de horror fingido._

_-Eso parece-me dijo riéndose._

_-Será mejor bajar abajo a desayunar, me parece que no está el horno para bollos-le dije levantándome de la cama y yendo al baño a asearme, cuando me mire en el espejo me fije que no llevaba el pijama ni la ropa que llevaba el día que me desmaye, llevaba puesta ropa nueva que claramente me habrá puesto mi tía Alice, lo más seguro es que tuviera una visión sobre mi despertándome y me quiso ahorrar trabajo._

_Salimos de la habitación y caminé despacio por el pasillo, el tobillo ya no me molestaba y al parecer mi tía Alice también me había quitado la venda, iba caminando cuando de pronto me topé con mi tía Rosalie._

_-¡¡Nessie!!, ¡cariño, me alegro de que te hallas despertado!-me dijo ilusionada dándome un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla._

_-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, tía-le dije sonriéndole._

_-Cariño, no es por fastidiar…_

_-¿A no?-le cortó Jake._

_-No me interrumpas chucho pulgoso-le dijo mi tía._

_-Ahh, ya, ¿cuándo vais ha dejar de pelearos?-les pregunté._

_-¡¡NUNCA!!-dijeron o mas bien gritaron los dos a la vez mientras se desafiaban con la mirada._

_-Vale, me ha quedado claro-susurré bajito. Mi tía me escuchó perfectamente, así que giro la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos._

_-Nessie cariño, lo siento, pero sabes que me es imposible llevarme bien con el chucho, no va en mi naturaleza, además de que es insoportable y huele fatal-me confesó poniendo cara de asco._

_-No me hagas hablar de ti Barbie chupasangre-le dijo Jake. _

_-Bueno, ¿qué me querías decir tía?-le pregunté para cambiar de tema._

_-Ah sí, ya se me había olvidado_

_-Normal-susurró Jake._

_-Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiera el chucho, tus padres quieren hablar contigo después de que desayunes, ellos están esperándote en el salón, luego de eso Carlisle quiere hablar con todos por lo de la teoría de Leah y lo de tu otro don-me contó mi tía._

_-Ya veo, pero según tengo entendido han pasado dos días, ¿no?, ¿el abuelito no os ha contado ya lo de la teoría?-le pregunté sorprendida._

_-Ehh… no, al parecer quiere contárnoslo a todos a la vez, así que ha esperado a que te despertaras, Alice tuvo una visión de que te despertarías hoy-me dijo._

"_¡Lo sabía!" pensé._

_-Una cosa más tía-le dije._

_-Lo que quieras cariño-me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Yo le dije por medio de mi don para que así no me escucharan mis padres:_

"_¿Están muy cabreados?"_

_-Pues, ya sabes como son, sobretodo Edward, pero sí, están "algo" cabreados-me dijo pero cuando vio mi cara de terror añadió:_

_-Cariño, no te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada, estamos todos los demás para protegerte-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla._

_-Gracias tía, ahora me siento mucho mejor-le dije con sarcasmo._

_Me fui escaleras abajo y me dirigí a la cocina, allí mi abuelita nos había dejado el desayuno preparado para que Jake y yo desayunáramos tranquilos._

_Poco después me dirigí al salón con cierto temor, allí estarían mis padres esperándome, Jake me acompañó hasta la puerta, allí me dio un beso y me deseó suerte, yo llamé a la puerta y mi madre me dijo que pasara._

_Abrí la puerta despacio y entré despacio, allí se encontraban mis padres sentados en el sofá con un sillón vacío delante, yo cerré la puerta detrás de mí mientras sentía sus pesadas miradas encima mío._

_Me quedé parada detrás del sillón mientras escudriñaba sus caras, la cara de mi padre estaba inexpresiva, mientras que la de mi madre era una mezcla de enojo, ira, ¿desilusión?, no sabría describirla exactamente; en la habitación se formó un incómodo silencio, desde luego no iba a ser yo quien lo rompiera, estaba atemorizada y no me salían las palabras de la boca, al final el silencio fue roto por mi padre._

_-Siéntate-me ordenó seriamente mientras me señalaba el sillón que tenía enfrente._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS….**

**¡¡Sorry por tardar tanto con el capi!!, pero es que no he podido colgarlo antes, ¡¡¡sorry!!!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ese es mi mayor deseo, que os guste y que lo disfrutéis de verdad.**

**Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, opinión, duda… escribidme un review y yo lo leeré y contestaré encantada, ¿ok?**

**Ahora me despido, ¡¡Xao!! ¡¡nos leemos!! ¡¡y un mordisco del vampiro que más deseéis!! jejeje.**

**CINTIA!!XD.**

**Pregunta: ¿queréis que Daniel aparezca y se reencuentre con Leah? jejeje.**


	12. Chapter 12

Holaa!!

Muchiiiiiiiiiisssssssiiiimasssssssss graciasssssssss por los reviews que me habéis dejado!! Graciassssss!!! Tengo que agradecer de todo corazón a _**KithyCopher**__**(gracias por contestar a la pregunta!! jeje)**_**;**_gaby twirocker__(me alegro de que te gustara el capi y sabrás como es el novio de Leah jejeje)_**;**_JaviXCullen__(aquí tienes otro capi y sorry por haber tardado un poco!! jejeje)_**;**_Lupe__(muchas gracias por todo guapa!!)_**;**_Fraaaaan Cullen__ !(si Edward y Bella están cabreados pero creo que voy a ser un poco buena con Nessie jejeje) _**y a **_twichi__(me alegro de haberte convencido y de que te guste mi historia, gracias!!)_**.**

**Ahora os dejo con el capitulo 12 de mi historia, ¡¡DISFRUTÁDLO!! Jejeje.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Capítulo 12: Charla.**_

-Siéntate-me ordenó seriamente mientras me señalaba el sillón que tenía enfrente.

Yo me moví despacio y me senté en el sillón con la cabeza baja, no quería mirar a mis padres a los ojos, para ser sincera me daban un poco de miedo.

Utilice mi don para comunicarme con mis padres a la vez y sin tener que decir nada en voz alta pues no sabía como saldría mi voz si intentara decir algo en voz alta, además, se me daba mejor comunicarme con mi don, así ha sido desde pequeña.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"

-Renesmee, ¿puedes parar de disculparte?…¿Por favor?-me dijo mi madre muy seriamente.

"Esto era malo, mi madre me ha llamado por mi nombre no por mi apodo, ella solo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando estaba realmente cabreada, ¡¡Hay Dios, apiádate de mí, yo soy una chica buena!!"pensé.

-Renesmee sabes perfectamente que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ¿verdad?, confío en que por lo menos te des cuenta de eso.-me dijo mi padre serio.

-Sí papá, lo sé, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice-le respondí mirando el suelo.

-Bien, entonces ahora quiero saber los motivos que tenías para estar espiándonos, confío que no fuera adrede, me gustaría escucharlos Renesmee-me dijo muy serio.

Y antes de que le mostrara lo que pasó a través de mis pensamientos a mi padre, mi madre dijo:

-Renesmee, me gustaría escucharlo de tu boca-me dijo mirándome fijamente y muy seria.

Yo aparté mi mirada y la dirigí al suelo.

-Emm… bueno, yo me desperté por una pesadilla y bueno… emm… escuché voces en el salón y me di cuenta de que estabais hablando de la visión que tuvo tía Alice… y… me puse a escuchar-les conté muy nerviosa.

-Y no te pudimos oler porque Leah se unió a ti, ¿no?-me preguntó mi padre.

-Sí- susurré sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Pero no entiendo Renesmee, ¿por qué ese ataque de ira?-me preguntó mi madre sin poder evitar tener curiosidad.

-Por lo que dijiste mamá-le contesté.

-Pero ¿qué dije Renesmee?-me preguntó desesperada.

-Dijiste que era "innecesario" preocuparme, y eso me molesto mucho, es mi vida ¿es que no lo entendéis?, creo que tengo derecho a conocer lo que la acecha-les dije haciendo hincapié en la palabra "innecesario".

-Renesmee, dije que era innecesario porque no quería que cualquiera de la familia te preocupara de algo que ni siquiera le habíamos contado todavía a tu abuelo Carlisle, ¿entiendes?-me dijo mi madre.

-Sí, pero…

-Renesmee prométenos que no vas a volver a hacer lo que hiciste, prométenos que no vas a volvernos a espiar, ni a nosotros ni a nadie de la familia-me cortó mi madre.

Yo dudé, no sabía si alguna vez tendría que volverlo a hacer, además gracias a eso de espiar me he enterado de mucha información que claramente los demás no compartían conmigo, como lo de la imprimación, alguna navidad o cumpleaños me he enterado de algunos regalos que me querían hacer mi familia, sobretodo mi Jake, y ahora me he enterado de que algo va detrás de mí acechando mi vida.

-Hija, sé que la curiosidad es muy atrayente, pero está mal espiar, y lo sabes-me dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, lo sé y lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención hacerlo-dije."O mejor dicho que me pillarais" pensé.

-Hija, sé que lo sientes pero promete que no lo vas a volver a hacer-me dijo mi padre.

Yo hice como que me rascaba la espalda pero en realidad estaba cruzando los dedos para que no me vieran y mientras lo hacía les dije fingiendo estar un poco resignada:

-Lo prometo.

Mi padre me miró y me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas que él tanto sabía que nos gustaba a mí y a mi madre.

-Nessie, hija, me gustaría que nos lo prometieras con las manos a la vista-me dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de esa cara tan hermosa que tiene.

"Mierda, me ha pillado" pensé.

Decidí hacerle la pelota, en eso si que soy buena, jejeje.

"Papá, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo maravilloso, hermoso, encantador, simpático, genial padre que eres?" le dije por medio de mi don.

Mi padre se rió y mi madre lo miró extrañada.

-Sí Nessie, pero solo me dices todo eso seguido cuando quieres hacer que se me olvide algo o que mi cabreo disminuya, eso también lo sé muy bien-me dijo mi padre con su sonrisa torcida dibujada en su cara.

"O y todavía tengo muchas palabras más para decirte" le dije.

-Lo sé, y no dudo de ello, sé que te pareces a un diccionario andante-dijo mi padre carcajeándose.

-Vale Edward, ¿Nessie ya ha conseguido que te desvíes del tema principal de la conversación?-le dijo mi madre mirándolo fijamente.

-Ehh…. No…. Bueno sí…. Un poco…. -le dijo mi padre indeciso.

-Vale, Nessie promete que no lo vas a volver a hacer con las manos encima de tu regazo-me dijo mi madre.

-Uff… está bien… lo prometo…. Aunque ya aviso que me va a ser difícil-les dije resignada y con las manos encima de mi regazo para que las pudieran ver.

-Más te vale que no Renesmee-me advirtió mi madre con un dedo en alto.

-Bien, como sé que lo que nos has dicho sobre que tienes derecho a saber lo que hay detrás tuya poniendo en peligro tu vida es verdad, te vamos a contar lo de la visión de tu tía, ¿te parece bien?-me dijo mi padre.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos sorprendida.

-Hija como no cierres la boca se te van a colar las moscas-me dijo mi padre con su sonrisa torcida.

-Ehhh… sí, por supuesto que me parece bien-le dije saliendo del estado de sorpresa y sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar mi mente. En realidad esto no me lo esperaba.

-Bien, tu tía tuvo una visión el otro día como ya sabrás, ella vio que hay alguien merodeando por nuestro bosque, ese alguien según tu tía es un vampiro por su agilidad a la hora de moverse pero no pudo reconocer quien era, este llevaba una capucha que impedía que se le viera la cara-me contó mi padre.

-Y por eso no quisimos decirte nada, principalmente porque no sabemos que intenciones tiene-me dijo mi madre.

-Sí, pero aun así, te vamos a tener muy vigilada, no queremos que te ocurra nada, espero que lo entiendas, nunca te vas a quedar sola, siempre va a haber alguien a tu lado-me dijo mi padre.

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero…-comencé a decir.

-No hay peros que valgan jovencita-me dijo mi madre.

-Como dice el dicho, es mejor prevenir que lamentar-me dijo mi padre.

-De acuerdo, pero…-empecé a decir.

-Ah, ah…¿Qué te he dicho Renesmee?-me dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, de acuerdo, nada de peros, lo siento-dije suspirando pues no tenia otra, tenia que aceptar que mi familia no me iba a quitar el ojo de encima en ningún momento, ¡¡ufff!!, no me gusta estar vigilada constantemente. Pero ¿quién será el que está rondando por nuestro bosque?, ¿qué querrá?.

-Bueno como ya está todo claro, mejor vayamos con los demás al salón, Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros-me dijo mi padre con su voz aterciopelada.

-Sí-dijimos mi madre y yo a la vez, eso causo que a mi padre se le dibujara otra de sus sonrisas en la cara.

Me levanté del sillón y salí fuera dejando a mis padres atrás, cuando iba de camino al salón oí un ruido muy fuerte, como de cristal haciéndose añicos y algo fuerte chocando contra el suelo, en ese momento vi que mi abuela salía de la cocina y me miraba con cara de terror, ella también había escuchado el ruido, las dos nos dirigimos rápidamente al salón, cuando yo ya me encontraba en la puerta de éste vi que algo, probablemente un objeto, se dirigía como un proyectil hacia mí, en ese momento yo no pude hacer nada mas que levantar las manos y situarlas delante de mi cara para protegerme y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¡¡Alucinante!!-exclamó Jake.

Yo abrí los ojos extrañada de que no me hubiera golpeado aquel objeto todavía, cuando baje las manos vi que aquel objeto era un jarrón de porcelana china, con flores azules y algunas palabras dibujadas en chino de color negro, cuando me fije mejor, me di cuenta del por qué de que toda mi familia me estuvieran mirando con asombro y sin parpadear, bueno en realidad los únicos que parpadeaban eran Jake y Leah, pero lo hacían pocas veces, el jarrón estaba suspendido en el aire, enfrente de mis narices, se había parado en seco, me quede alucinada, ¿eso lo había hecho yo?, no, no podía ser, ¿o sí?.

Toda mi familia estaba en shock, hasta que de repente mi abuelita me dijo:

-Nessie cariño, no pierdas de vista el jarrón, por favor, y no te muevas.

Yo hice lo que me ordenó mi abuelita mientras ella se acercaba y cogía el jarrón en sus manos, cuando lo tuvo a salvo entre sus manos, estalló.

-¡¡EMMET Y JASPER CULLEN!!-chilló mirando el salón con horror, la verdad era que estaba destrozado, las sillas por el suelo, la mesita de café de cristal estaba toda rota, había un sofá volcado, y también había un gran boquete en el suelo de madera.

"Pobre abuelita" pensé.

Mi abuela cogió aire muy fuerte para intentar calmarse.

-Ya… me podéis…. estar explicando… por qué…. habéis vuelto…. a destrozarme… ¡¡el salón!!… yo… no sé si os habréis dado cuenta… pero llevo todo el mes…. arreglando el salón…. ¡¡Porque a mis queridos hijos les ha dado por destrozármelo!!…. Con ésta ya es la onceava vez que me destrozáis el salón, ¡¡EN UN MES!!-dijo mi abuela parándose mientras hablaba para coger aire, de pronto noté que una oleada de tranquilidad nos inundaba, y eso mi abuela también lo noto.

-¡¡Jasper, ni lo intentes!!, que me tranquilices no os va a librar de ésta, os lo puedo asegurar, ahora mas os vale que me contéis porqué me habéis vuelto a destrozar el salón si no queréis pagar las consecuencias-dijo mi abuela muy cabreada y cruzando los brazos en su pecho, debo admitir que mi abuela cuando se cabrea da mucho miedo.

-Ehh bueno… verás….-empezó mi tío Jasper pero mi tío Emmet lo cortó.

-Lo que pasa mamá, es que no aguanto que Jasper siempre me este ganando a la consola, ¡¡no es justo!!-dijo enfurruñándose.

En ese momento escuché que mi papá susurraba:

-¡¡Que imbécil que eres, Emmet!!

Mi abuela hizo como que no escuchó nada.

-No Emmet, lo que no es justo es que tenga que estar remodelando el salón cada vez que tengas tú un berrinche, porque sabes perfectamente que me gusta mucho remodelar cosas, pero tú hijo ya te estás pasando, pero no te preocupes que voy a tomar medidas-dijo mi abuela mientras se dirigía a la consola y la desconectaba para llevársela.

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡LA CONSOLA NO!!!-chilló mientras se agarraba a la pierna de mi abuela.

-Sí Emmet, la consola sí, y no te la daré hasta que aprendas a perder como los demás, ahora déjame la pierna si no quieres que te prohíba también hacer apuestas-le dijo mi abuela, mi tío en cuanto escucho eso la soltó y mi abuela se dirigió con la consola en las manos fuera del salón, mi tío la siguió suplicándole y sollozando.

-Mamá por favor…-escuché que le decía sin parar de sollozar.

-Nada Emmet, no me supliques más que no te la voy a dar, y ahora mas te vale ir al salón y disculparte con Nessie, no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero casi la matas con mi jarrón de porcelana china, al cual gracias a Nessie lo he podido salvar-escuché que le decía mi abuela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews….**

**¡¡¡Sorry por haber tardado tanto con el capitulo!!!, pero es que se me fue la inspiración, así que me gustaría que me dijerais si os ha gustado este capítulo, de verdad me haríais muy feliz si me dejarais un review con vuestra opinión, ahora sí, me despido.**

**¡¡Xao!! ¡¡Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo!!**

**Besos del vampiro que más deseéis, jejeje**

**CINTIA!!!XD**

**Pregunta: ¿Quién pensáis que es el vampiro de la visión de Alice? jejeje**


	13. Chapter 13

***La mayoría de los personajes de mi historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia aquí contada me pertenece dado que procede de mi imaginación.***

**¡¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO!!XD**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Capítulo 13: Teoría.**_

Después de escuchar el berrinche que tenía encima mi tío Emmet y las negaciones de mi abuela de devolverle la consola, me senté en el sofá donde estaba sentado MI Jake, cuando me senté a su lado él me miró fijamente y me sonrió, su sonrisa me mataba, era grande, brillante y sincera, además conseguía dejarme sin aliento, lo adoro cuando me sonríe y cuando hace eso yo no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, así que eso hice, le sonreí y él me cogió la mano, luego él acercó su cara a mi oído y me susurró:

-Te amo.

Yo le dije por medio de mi don:

"Yo también te amo, perrito"

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a mi tía Rosalie poner los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-Más te vale que la ames, chucho, porque como la dejes plantada en el altar, te puedo asegurar que no vas a vivir tranquilo el resto de tu patética vida.

-¡Oye, Barbie chupasangre!, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que vaya a dejar a mi adorada prometida plantada en el altar-dijo Jake dándome un apretón en la mano.

-Yo sólo te advierto-le dijo mi tía muy seria.

-Pues no hace falta que lo hagas, yo no pienso dejarla plantada, tienes que estar loca si crees eso, ¡rubia de bote!, ¡¡ah no, espera!! ¡¡si loca sí que éstas!!, debe de ser a causa del tinte ese que te echas-le dijo Jake riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-¡¡REPÍTE ESO SI TE ATREVES, CHUCHO PULGOSO!!-le chilló mi tía Rosalie levantándose del sofá de un brinco, mi tío Emmet, el cual estaba muy deprimido después de que mi abuela le quitara la consola, reaccionó y se levantó también cogiendo a mi tía Rosalie de los hombros.

-Cariño, ¡cálmate!, no le hagas caso, sabes que le gusta cabrearte, no le des esa satisfacción-le dijo mi tío Emmet con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Yo supe que lo que le había dicho Jake a mi tía hace unos momentos estuvo mal, así que me enfade con él y retiré la mano, él cuando notó la ausencia del roce de mi mano con la suya me miró y yo le sostuve la mirada fijamente.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó Jake un poco asombrado y también un poco confundido.

-Pídele disculpas a mi tía Rosalie, lo que le dijiste estuvo mal Jake-le dije seriamente.

-Pero Nessie yo….-empezó Jake.

-Eso me recuerda algo-le cortó mi tío Emmet-Nessie, lo siento, no tenía que haber tirado el jarrón de porcelana china de Esme, pero el jarrón no iba para ti, iba para Jasper, lo siento por no haber tenido cuidado…

-¡Tranquilo, tío Emmet!, estás perdonado-le corté a mi tío.

Luego dirigí la mirada de vuelta a Jake.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunté.

-Ufff…., ¡está bien!, pero que conste que lo hago por ti Nessie-me dijo Jake, luego dirigió la mirada a mi tía-Lo siento, Barbie, no quise decirte eso.

Luego Jake me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Así Nessie? No me pidas más, por favor-me dijo triste.

Yo no pude aguantar verlo así, así que me incliné y le dije:

-Eso me basta, perrito-le dije y después le dí un beso y volví a cogerle la mano.

Mi tía Rosalie abrió la boca para decir algo cuando mi tía Alice la cortó.

-Eso del altar me recuerda algo, Nessie no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, todavía tenemos que ir de compras, ¿recuerdas?, y tú Rose, nos acompañarás, ¿verdad?-dijo mi tía Alice muy emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo mi tía Rosalie muy alegre, al parecer se le había olvidado la pelea que tuvo con Jake porque se puso a hablar con mi tía Alice sobre esa salida de compras para mi boda.

Mi abuelo no tardó mucho en entrar al salón y se sentó en un sillón, de manera que lo pudiéramos ver todos.

-Bueno chicos, sabéis la razón por la que estamos todos reunidos, en primer lugar quiero hablaros de la teoría que tengo sobre el embarazo de Leah, y en segundo lugar, quiero saber detalles sobre el nuevo poder que está desarrollando Nessie-dijo mi abuelo, que al ver que no decíamos nada, continuó.

-Bien, he estado siguiendo la evolución del embarazo de Leah muy de cerca, y de momento lo veo todo normal, claramente no nos estamos enfrentando a un caso parecido al de Bella, Leah no tiene los problemas que Bella tenía, además, de que puedo ver perfectamente el feto con una ecografía, eso es algo que no pude hacer con Bella dado que la placenta que envolvía a Nessie era igual de dura que la piel de un vampiro, lo único que Leah necesita de vez en cuando son transfusiones de sangre, pero con eso no hay ningún problema, también evoluciona igual de rápido que Nessie y Leah algunas veces tiene ganas de sangre, así que mi teoría es que el embarazo de Leah no ha llegado a ser tan malo como lo fue el de Bella por su condición de loba, los lobos son más fuertes que los humanos, así que creo que es por eso.-explicó mi abuelo, parando un momento para que todos comprendieran, luego siguió.

-También creo, que el parto va a ser igual que cualquier parto normal, dado que la evolución que tiene es más o menos normal, así que podrías dar a luz en el hospital, yo lo tendré todo listo para la ocasión, pero claro, esto es decisión tuya Leah, yo no puedo obligarte a dar a luz en el hospital si tu no quieres, en ese caso tendrías que dar a luz aquí.-le dijo mi abuelo a Leah.

Leah lo pensó durante unos minutos pero al final respondió.

-Bien, me gustaría dar a luz en un hospital, como cualquier mujer haría.

-Muy bien, considero que es una decisión correcta, no te preocupes, lo tendré todo listo.-le dijo mi abuelo.

-¿Y qué pasa si el parto no es normal?, quiero decir, ¿que el parto, al final, sea igual que el de Bella?-preguntó Jake.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, todos sabíamos que si ese fuera el caso, no habría solución para Leah, dado que una mujer loba no podría ser convertida, si un lobo es mordido por un vampiro, muere, la ponzoña es como si fuera un veneno para ellos, así que Leah moriría desangrada dado que no puede ser convertida.

-Bueno Jake, en ese caso, que lo más seguro es que no sea, Leah…-empezó mi abuelo despacio, pero al final se calló, su cara reflejaba que no sabía como seguir, no sabía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Moriré-susurró Leah con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Yo me levanté del sofá y me dirigí al lado de Leah, me senté en el reposabrazos del sofá en el que ella estaba sentada, y le acaricié la espalda mientras decía:

-Leah, tranquila, estoy segura de que eso no va a pasar, no, porque entonces no tendría sentido que te hubieras imprimado de un vampiro, un lobo se imprima de la persona adecuada, ¿no?, quiero decir, de la persona con la que en el futuro pueda formar una familia.-dije sin parar de acariciarla.

Jake me miró sorprendido, al parecer le sorprendió que pensara esto, yo le dirigí una sonrisa y el me la devolvió.

-En eso Nessie tiene razón, no te va a pasar nada, todo va a ir muy bien, ya lo verás.-le dijo mi madre a Leah.

-Gracias Bella, pero si me ocurriera algo, no me importaría, no mientras mi bebé esté bien, si me ocurriera algo, prometedme que vais a salvarlo….por favor.-nos dijo Leah suplicándonos.

-Leah, cariño, no te va a pasar nada, pero si pasara, te puedo asegurar que acogeremos a tu bebé en esta familia, como si fuera uno más de nosotros-le dijo mi abuela con una sonrisa muy tierna en su boca.

-Gracias Esme, gracias a todos por lo que estáis haciendo por mí-les dijo Leah a todos.

-No tienes porque darlas, lo hacemos con mucho gusto, además, así me ayudas un poco en mi investigación-le dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah!, que no se me olvide, mañana Leah, pásate por el hospital para hacerte una ecografía y saber el sexo del bebé-le dijo mi abuelo.

-No faltaré-dijo Leah.

-¡Va a ser un niño, lo sé!-saltó mi tía Alice toda emocionada.

-¡Tú que vas a saber enana, si no puedes ver nada!-le dijo mi tío Emmet con burla, al parecer se había recuperado un poco de lo de la consola.

-¡Oye grandullón, que yo entiendo de embarazos!-le dijo mi tía haciéndose la ofendida.

-Oh sí, será por todos los que has tenido-le dijo mi tío sin parar de burlarse de ella.

-¡¡Emmet!!-le regañó mi abuela con desaprobación pintada en su cara.

-Lo siento, mamá-le dijo mi tío hundiéndose más en el sofá y haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno Nessie, cuéntanos algo de tu don-me dijo mi abuelito.

-Pues… ehh… no sé… creo que solo me sale cuando estoy muy enfadada… solo cuando estoy así puedo hacer volar o mover cosas-le conté.

-Entiendo, pero cuando paraste el jarrón de tu abuela en el aire, no estabas enfadada, ¿verdad?-me preguntó mi abuelito.

-Pues no, la verdad, sólo que me pilló por sorpresa-le dije.

-Bueno, entonces eso quiere decir, que tendrás que entrenar-me dijo.

-¿Entrenar?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, veras Nessie, hay algunos dones, que tienen que ser entrenados para que puedan usarse, además, de que tú también tienes que aprender a usarlo, tienes que controlarlo, mira tu madre, por ejemplo, ella no sabía que tenía un don, hasta que entrenó y ahora sabe usarlo a la perfección, o mírate a ti con tu otro don, de tanto usarlo has hecho que evolucione y ahora puedes comunicarte con la gente sin necesidad de tocarla, creo que puedes hacer lo mismo con éste.-me contó mi abuelito.

-Entiendo- simplemente le contesté.

-Bueno, pues como ya está todo dicho, yo me voy arriba a mi oficina a terminar unos papeles que tengo pendientes-dijo mi abuelo mientras se levantaba y se iba a su oficina.

-Sí, Bella y yo también tenemos que irnos a hacer una cosa-dijo mi padre.

-Uhh… ¿que será eso que tenéis que hacer?-le dijo mi tío Emmet con burla a mi padres, los cuáles no le hicieron caso y se fueron afuera. Pero mi tío Emmet se ganó una colleja de mi tía Rosalie y una mirada venenosa por parte de mi abuela.

-Nunca cambiarás, hijo-susurró mi abuela, luego se dirigió a mí y me preguntó-¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial?, quiero prepararte algo.

-¡Algo que lleve chocolate, abuela, tengo muchas ganas de chocolate!-le dije muy ilusionada.

-Muy bien, cariño-me dijo mientras se iba a la cocina a empezar a preparar lo que fuera que iba a hacer.

-¡¡Muy mal, Nessie!!, ¡¿cómo quieres que te entre el vestido de novia si no paras de comer chocolate?!-me dijo histérica mi tía Alice.

-Tía, comprende que estoy con la regla, y cuando estoy con ella me entran ganas de comer chocolate-susurré un poco ruborizada, pero es que tenía que decírselo, esto hizo que mi tío Emmet estallara de la risa.

-Me da igual, a este paso no te va a valer nada, y eso no lo voy a consentir-me dijo mi tía Alice, pero mi adorada madrina, salió a mi rescate.

-Alice, ¡no exageres!, porque Nessie coma un poco no va a engordar 100 kilos, el vestido le va a valer a la perfección-dijo mi tía Rosalie mirándome con una sonrisa.

-De todas formas te estaré vigilando-me dijo mi tía Alice.

-Sí, tía-le dije rodando los ojos.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, pero se paró y me miró.

-¡Ah, Nessie!, ¡mañana nos vamos de compras!, iremos yo, Rosalie, tu madre y tu abuela, además de ti, claro…. y déjame decirte que no hay peros que valgan-me dijo cuando yo ya había abierto mi boca para protestar, así que la cerré y ella se fue muy satisfecha de sí misma.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews….**

**¡¡Chicas/os!! ****J**

**Quiero avisaros de que probablemente tarde un poco con el siguiente capítulo, pero no os preocupéis que cuando pueda os lo cuelgo.**

**Además, siento mucho haber tardado tanto con éste capítulo, lo siento, espero que me perdonen, por eso ya os aviso de que el siguiente va a tardar un poco.**

**¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!!, espero reviews para que me digáis si os ha gustado, si no os ha gustado espero también reviews para saber el porqué, ¿vale?, ya sabéis, solo tenéis que darle al botoncito verde da ahí abajo.**

**Bueno, ya con esto me despido,**

**¡¡XAO!!, ¡¡un beso del vampiro que más deseéis!!**

**CINTIA!!XD**

**Posdata: ¡¡Mil graciass a todas las personas que me dejáron reviews en el capítulo anterior!! ¡¡GRACIASSS!! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

*La mayoría de los personajes de la historia son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama de la historia procede de mi imaginación.*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 14: Compras._

**Ésta mañana me he levantado temprano de la cama porque mi tía Alice ya estaba aporreando la puerta de mi habitación y minutos más tarde, al ver que tardaba demasiado en bajar, empezó a gritarme desde abajo, creo que hasta los humanos de la otra parte del mundo la han escuchado.**

**-¡¡RENESMEE!!, COMO NO BAJES AHORA MISMO TENDRÁS SESIÓN DOBLE DE COMPRAS…-empezó a chillar mi tía, pero yo no esperé a que terminara la frase, corrí escaleras abajo y me encontré de frente a Alice, me faltó muy poco para estamparme contra ella.**

**-¡¡Aleluya!!, ¡¡por fin has bajado!!.-me dijo mi tía abriendo los brazos en dirección al cielo.**

**-Oye, tía Alice, yo no tengo la culpa de que no duermas, en ésta casa soy la única que duermo, bueno excepto Leah y Jacob…-le dije pero ella me cortó.**

**-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas Nessie, ahora haz el favor de ir a desayunar, tenemos un largo día de compras, ¡¡date prisa!!.-me dijo mientras me empujaba en dirección a la cocina.**

**Minutos más tarde, después de haber desayunado todo lo rápido que pude me dirigí al vestíbulo de la casa, allí estaban mi tía Rosalie y mi abuelita Esme esperando.**

**-¿Estás preparada cariño?.-me preguntó mi abuelita con dulzura.**

**-¿Con tía Alice?, sinceramente, no lo sé.-le dije en voz baja pero mi tía Alice apareció de pronto.**

**-Te he oído, Nessie, y para tu información me da igual si no estás preparada, estés o no lo estés vas a venir de todas formas, aunque sea a rastras.**

**En ese momento me dí cuenta de que faltaba alguien en nuestro pequeño grupo de compras, o mejor dicho, en nuestro pequeño grupo de "vamos a torturar a Nessie", me dirigí a mi tía Alice rápidamente, ésta estaba ya saliendo por la puerta, al parecer se le había olvidado que faltaba una persona con la emoción de ir de compras, y claro, yo no iba a permitir que esa persona se librara de todo esto, y yo en cambio tener que ir aunque sea a rastras.**

**-Tía Alice, ¿dónde está mi madre?.-le pregunté con cara de inocente, y juro que en ese momento creí haber oído una maldición desde el piso superior de la casa.**

**-Sí, eso mismo iba a preguntar yo.-dijo mi tía Rosalie mientras miraba a Alice.**

**Mi tía Alice se giró lentamente para mirarnos y con cara de sorprendida, dijo en voz baja:**

**-Dios, ¿cómo se me ha podido pasar algo así?, muchas gracias chicas por avisarme.**

**-No hay de qué.-le dije mientras disimulaba una sonrisa.**

**Mi tía Alice se dirigió rápidamente al pie de la escalera y empezó a gritar como loca.**

**-¡¡¡BELLAAAA!!!, BAJA AHORA MISMO, SÁBES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR DE MÍ, DÉJATE DE LADO A EDWARD UN RATITO Y ¡¡BAJA YA!!.**

**Mi tía Alice se cruzó de brazos y mientras pasaban los minutos su cara iba transformándose a peor, ¡¡daba miedo!!. Mis tíos, al escuchar los gritos de mi tía salieron a donde estábamos nosotras, lo curioso era que mi tío Emmet tenía una cámara de vídeo en la mano, creo que estaba filmándonos.**

**-¡¡¡ISABELLAAAAAA!!!, NO ME HAGAS SUBIR ALLÍ ARRIBA.**

**Mi tía Alice se estaba enfadando de veras, ella miraba el reloj constantemente.**

**-Muy bien, tú lo has querido.-dijo con voz normal, y sin esperar un minuto corrió escaleras arriba.**

**Desde mi posición escuché a mi tía aporrear la puerta y gritar.**

**-¡¡¡SALID YA!!!**

**Al parecer no hubo respuesta porque mi tía Alice bajó las escaleras y le dijo algo a mi tío Emmet en el oído, éste ensanchó su sonrisa y minutos después se dirigieron los dos para arriba, lo siguiente que escuché fueron gritos, creo que éstos provenían de mis padres, y también creo que mi tío Emmet lo estaba grabando todo, vamos apuesto lo que sea a que es así.**

**Me giré para ver las caras de mi tía y mi abuela, las dos reflejaban sorpresa, mi tía Rosalie me miró y me abrazó por detrás.**

**Mi tía Alice tardó muy poco en bajar arrastrando a mi madre por las escaleras.**

**-Vamos Bella que hay que comprar todo lo necesario para la boda.-le dijo mi tía Alice.**

**-¿Todo?, ¿vas a comprar todo hoy?, Alice es demasiado, además, no sé para que me necesitas a mí.-le dijo mi madre sorprendida.**

**-¡¡Eres su madre!!, ¿te parece poco?, como madre suya que eres tienes que opinar.-le dijo mi tía exasperada.**

**-Ya Alice, pero sabes que yo para la moda, como que no soy muy buena.-le dijo mi madre.**

**-Bella no me pongas excusas, ¡¡vas a venir con nosotras y punto!!, además, no te preocupes porque tú no tengas el sentido de la moda muy desarrollado, para eso me tienes a mí, ¿no?.-le dijo mi tía emocionada.**

**-Sí.-dijo mi madre bajito, pero en ese momento vio a mi padre bajar las escaleras con Emmet y su cámara de video delante de él, mi padre tenía una mirada asesina puesta encima de la nuca de mi tío.**

**-¡¡Edward, ayúdame!!.-le dijo mi madre desesperada.**

**Mi padre dudó un poco, pero al final dijo:**

**-Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo hacer nada contra Alice.-le dijo mi padre mientras veía la mirada de advertencia que le estaba echando mi tía Alice.**

**-Edward, no me hagas esto.-le dijo mi madre mientras lo miraba fijamente.**

**-¡Bella, no exageres, sólo vamos a comprar un poquito!.-le dijo mi tía Alice muy convencida.**

**-¿Un poquito?, ¿sólo un poquito?, Alice lamento desilusionarte pero tú no sabes hacer una compra pequeña, dices que vamos a por cosas para la boda, pero me juego el cuello a que también compraras cualquier cosa que veas por los miles de escaparates del centro comercial.-le dijo mi madre exasperada.**

**Mi tía Alice miró a su alrededor y dejó su mirada puesta en mí, me entró un escalofrío por la columna, su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno.**

**-Nessie, ¿lo que ha dicho tu madre es cierto?, ¿soy una compradora compulsiva?.-me preguntó con una tristeza infinita reflejada en su voz.**

**Yo miré a mi alrededor, todos me miraban fijamente y algunos con cierta sorpresa reflejada en su cara, yo quería decirle que sí que era cierto, pero si se lo decía, tal vez mi tía dejara de comprar tanto, que eso era algo que quería toda la familia, pero si no compraba lo más probable es que cayera en una tristeza infinita, al fin y al cabo era el único hobby que ella tenía, además, yo no quería que ella cayera en una depresión por eso, así que simplemente le dije:**

**-Bueno, es tu manera de divertirte, ¿no?, además, a mi me gusta.-le dije mintiendo un poco.**

**Mi madre me miró y movió los labios para decirme algo que entendí perfectamente, "mentirosa", eso fue lo que me dijo.**

**Mi tío Emmet se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído.**

**-Vuelve pronto, tengo que enseñarte lo que he grabado, ¡¡vas a alucinar!!.**

**-¡¡EMMET!!.-gritaron mis padres a la vez.**

**-Eso ni lo pienses, ¡¡dame la cámara!!.-le ordeno mi padre.**

**-No.**

**-¡¡Dámela!!.**

**-No.-dijo mi tío echando a correr escaleras arriba, mi padre lo siguió.**

**-Bueno chicas, ¿nos vamos?.-dijo mi abuela.**

**-Por supuesto.-dijo mi tía Alice arrastrando a mi madre fuera.**

**Nos montamos en el descapotable rojo de mi tía Rosalie; tardamos 30 minutos en llegar al centro comercial de Seatlle.**

**Una vez dentro, seguimos a mi tía Alice por el centro comercial, casi a la hora de comer paramos enfrente de una tienda de vestidos de novia y entramos, me probé un montón de vestidos, todos eran preciosos, no sabía cual escoger hasta que vi uno, ¡¡era precioso!!, tenía un corpiño blanco con pedrería, la cual brillaba con el reflejo de la luz, el corpiño tenía unos finos tirantes blancos y la falda blanca era vaporosa, ésta caía con mucho vuelo hasta los pies, encima del corpiño, el cual tenía un escote bastante pronunciado, había una chaqueta de gasa blanca y transparente, también con alguna pedrería incrustada en la tela, ¡¡me encantaba!!.**

**-Tía Alice, quiero ése.-le dije muy emocionada.**

**Mi tía miró hacia el vestido que estaba señalando y luego me miró con cara de sorpresa, emoción y algo más que no sé que era…**

**-Nessie, ¡¡no sabia que tenías tan buen gusto!!, hasta ahora creía que yo era la única que tenía algo de buen gusto en ésta familia, pero ahora tú, mi sobrina preferida me ha alegrado mi existencia.-dijo muy emocionada.**

**-Soy la única sobrina que tienes y que tendrás.-le dije.**

**-Ya lo sé, por eso eres mi preferida.-me dijo pellizcándome la mejilla.**

**-Oye tía, antes has dicho que eras la única que tenia algo de buen gusto en la familia, pero ¿y tía Rosalie?, ¿ella no tiene buen gusto?.-le pregunte.**

**-Mira, entre tú y yo, Rosalie viste así porque le elijo yo la ropa, ella no tiene buen gusto, la única que tiene buen gusto en la familia soy yo, excepto ahora que puede que tu me arrebates el puesto.-me dijo bajito.**

**-¡¡Oye!!.-llamó mi tía Rosalie desde la otra punta de la tienda, cuando nos volvimos para mirarla ella se acercó a nosotras con mucha agilidad y ligereza.-Te he oído.-le susurró a mi tía Alice cuando estaba frente a nosotras.**

**-¿Por qué eres tan cotilla?.-le preguntó mi tía Alice.**

**-Para tú información, YO si tengo buen gusto, y tú NO me eliges la ropa, así que no le cuentes disparates a Nessie.-le dijo mi tía Rosalie un poco cabreada.**

**De pronto, mi tía Alice se quedó muy rígida, con la mirada perdida, eso ya me lo conocía yo, estaba teniendo una visión, cuando acabó, miró aterrada a mi tía Rosalie.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?.-le preguntó mi tía Rosalie con temor.**

**Mi tía Alice, de pronto, se arrodilló frente a mi tía Rosalie, con las palmas de las manos levantadas en forma de súplica.**

**-No, por favor Rosalie, no me hagas esto, sé que no debía haber dicho eso sobre ti, lo siento, perdóname, no me dejes comprando toda la eternidad sola, era sólo una pequeña broma, perdóname…-le suplicó.**

**-Alice, no te voy a dejar toda la eternidad comprando sola, pero por favor, ¡¡levántate!!.-le dijo mi tía Rosalie después de un largo rato en silencio y de miradas a su alrededor, todo el mundo nos miraba ahora.**

**-¿Me lo prometes?.-le preguntó mi tía Alice.**

**-Lo prometo por lo que más quiero, pero por favor, ¡¡levántate ya!!.-le ordenó.**

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?.-preguntó mi madre que venía acompañada de mi abuela, ellas se habían ido a encargar las felicitaciones de boda, las servilletas, los manteles…,en fin, todo lo que mi tía Alice les ha encargado que hicieran por ella.**

**-Alice y sus psicosis.-le dijo mi tía Rosalie respirando más tranquila ahora que mi tía Alice se había levantado del suelo.**

**-Bueno, ¿cómo va lo del vestido?.-preguntó mi madre.**

**-Muy bien, ¿vosotras habéis hecho lo que os encargué?.-les preguntó mi tía Alice.**

**-Sí, ya está todo pedido en la tienda, el dependiente dice que dentro de una o dos semanas estará todo listo, dijo que te llamará.-le dijo mi abuela.**

**-¡Estupendo!, ahora, mirad el vestido que ha elegido Nessie.-dijo emocionada mientras les enseñaba el vestido.**

**-¡¡O Dios mío!!, ¡¡es precioso!!.-dijo mi abuelita.**

**-¡¡Sí, estoy de acuerdo!!, si fuera mi boda me lo compraría para mí.-dijo mi tía Rosalie muy emocionada.**

**Pero, de pronto, esa alegría que me invadía la nubló la respuesta de mi madre.**

**-Tiene mucho escote.-dijo mi madre, mis tías se miraron a los ojos y dijeron a la vez: **

**-Ella si que tiene mal gusto.**

**-¡¡Oye!!.-dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

**-Bella, el escote es la gracia del vestido, no le puedes quitar eso.-le dijo Alice.**

**-Pues entonces que elija otro.-dijo mi madre.**

**-¡NO!, yo quiero éste, es mi boda mamá, tengo derecho a elegir mi vestido y éste es el que me gusta.-le solté.**

**-Renesmee, a tu padre no le va a hacer ninguna gracia cuando te vea con ese escote, te va a matar, o mejor dicho, nos va a matar a todas, sobretodo a mí por permitirte llevar ese vestido.-me dijo mi madre para luego dirigirse a todas.**

**-Bella, vamos a hacer una cosa, todas sabemos como es Edward para esas cosas, y a Nessie le gusta el vestido, así que propongo comprarlo y luego yo en casa le coso un poco el escote para que no sea tan pronunciado, ¿qué os parece?.-nos preguntó mi abuelita.**

**Hubo un momento de silencio y luego yo dije:**

**-Mejor eso que nada, gracias abuela.-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**Después me probé el vestido y me compré los zapatos, cuando ya era pasada la medianoche salimos del centro comercial cargadas de bolsas hasta la cabeza.**

**-Esto es lo que me gusta de éste centro comercial, los guardias ya me conocen, así que no tenemos problemas de ser las últimas en salir.-dijo mi tía Alice, la verdad no sé como podía hablar con todas las bolsas que la cubrían.**

**-¿Ésta era la compra pequeñita que tenías que hacer Alice?.-preguntó mi madre para sus adentros, yo estaba segura de que mi tía la había escuchado, pero pasó, ella siguió andando como si nada.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews…**

**¡¡Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron algún comentario en el capítulo anterior!!, respecto al tiempo que tardo en colgar los capítulos, lo siento por haber tardado, es que acabo de venir de un viaje que he hecho, yo sólo os digo que lo más probable es que cuelgue un capítulo por semana.**

**Por favor, seguid dejándome algún comentario para saber si voy bien en la historia, si voy mal o me falta algo, por favor decídmelo, no os cortéis…. ^_^**

**En el próximo capítulo, conoceréis lo que pasó al final con la cámara de video de Emmet y lo más importante, sabremos el sexo del bebé de Leah…**

**¡¡Os espero la semana que viene!!**

**Xao, ¡¡nos leemos!!**

**¡¡Un mordisco del vampiro que más deseéis!!**

**CINTIA!!XD**


End file.
